Surprise 2
by Moviejunkie66
Summary: Lightning and Sally are happy with their two kids and Lightning's sister Stormy but when old friends come to visit things go crazy. PLEASE READ "SURPRISE" fIRST! Lightning/Sally OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey im back with surprise2! Please forgive any mistakes in spelling and grammer I will fix some of it but when I'm editing I miss alot but I'm sorry just try to look past it tomorrow I'm going to repost this chapter. Ya I know you all been waiting. Hope you liked the last chapter of Surprise! So set two years later! And a new couple so some of may guess who ive gave a few hints in the last story. Enjoy. This chapter really doesn't have anything happen in it, its kinda intro into things again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**2:30 pm**

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello Cozy Cone hotel how may I help you today." Sally McQueen said as she answered the phone.

"Yes can I make a reservation for June Stewart for August 20th- 29th? The voice said over the phone.

"Um yes we have cone 5 open and what time will you be checking in tomorrow?"

'Most likely around noon..."

"Ok thank you and we will see you tomorrow." Sally said as she hung up the phone. As she put the phone back Lightning walked in with two toddlers on his hips.

'Hey Sal." Lightning said as he set down the two toddlers.

"Mommy!" Justin and Madison yelled with their almost 2 year old voices running towards Sally.

"Hey how's are my 3 favorite people." She said giving them a kiss.

"Good. And you?" Lightning said putting the twins into the playpen behind the desk.

"Same, but can you clean cone #5 for me is I say please." Sally said giving him the sweetest smile.

"Ya I can do that, but isn't that Stormy's or Brian's job?"

"Yes but Stormy has to work overtime at Flo's since we're busier and Brian is working at Doc's, and when Storm isn't here, baby sitting or at Flo's she's playing soccer. I'm surprise that girl has time to breath." Sally said laughing.

"Well she is 16 so she needs to have something to do." Lightning said as him and Sally played with Justin and Madison, just as the 16 year old walked in the door.

"Hey I thought you were at Flo's?" Lightning said as he sat Madison on his lap.

"Ya but I finally got a break, we are so busy." Stormy said falling onto the couch in exhaustion.

"Ya I know but it's only for this week, next week will be better. But Storm can you and Brian babysit and watch the cone tomorrow for me please. Sally said as she got up off the floor.

"Ya we can do that during what time, so I can tell Flo."

"From 11:30 to 12:30 at least, I have some business at Wheel Well and your brother has to talk to doc about something."

"Ya we can probably do that I can get Mia, and Tia to take over." Stormy said as she said good bye to Madison, Justin, Lightning and Sally, and headed back to the café.

"She will do anything to get Mia and Tia to work when she's not." Sally said laughing.

"That's because she hates them she says all they want to talk about is me." Lightning said laughing.

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me at all." She said laughing.

"Ok im going back to the house so theses two sleepyheads can sleep we'll see you about 4 o'clock." Lightning said picking up the dosing toddlers

**"**Ok I'll meet you either at the house if I get done early here or I will meet you at the café, "She said giving him a kiss." Now will you two be good for daddy and take a nap." Sally said kissing the toddlers.

"No." Justin said with a little yawn.

"Well aren't you glad Storm taught them that word." Sally said laughing.

"Oh yes very." Lightning said with sarcasm as he left the cone lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>4:30pm<strong>

Lighting walks into the café and finds Sally sitting in there usual booth by the door.

"Hey later than you said you were going to be." Sally said as he put the twins in their high chairs and he sat down.

"Ya they slept longer than I thought they would." He said ruffling Justin's hair. Lightning and Sally sat and talked until the saw Stormy walk over.

"Stormy!" Madison yelled as She came and sat down across from Lightning and Sally.

"Hey Maddie, hey Justin. Did you just wake up from a nap?" Stormy said playing with their hair.

"Ya they did and aren't you sopost to be working." Lightning said answering her question.

"I could kind of tell Justin looks out of it and I got off early. And Sally I got tomorrow off all day except I have to work from dinner until closing."

"Ok that's good did you ask Brian if he wanted to help." Sally asked the teen.

"Ya and since he doesn't work tomorrow he said he would."

"That's good and just to warn you there is a family checking in tomorrow."

"Oh ok that might be good to know…" Until Stormy was cut off by the twin's laughter because someone dropped their drink on the floor.

"Those two will laugh at anything." Sally said watching the giggling kids.

"Ya tell me about it I walked into the cone one day and fall down they almost busted a gut." Stormy said laughing

"I remember that you brought me down with you." A voice said coming behind Stormy. Stormy turned around and her face lit up.

"Brian, it wasn't my fault you didn't let go of my hand." She said scooting over letting him sit next her.

"Well I was tiring to be nice and catch you but that didn't work out very well." Brian said laughing

'Ya we became a comedy act for toddlers."

"It's ok they laugh at anything I sneezed and the almost died laughing."Lightnign said laughing at the teens going back in forth.

After dinner they all got ice cream sundaes.

"tank you for the wice cream." Justin and Madison said with their faces messy with chocolate.

"Your welcome." Lightning said smiling at them.

"They are so cute when they make a mess." Stormy said laughing as Brian squirted whip cream on her face. "Oh you better run boy."

"Why?" Brian said with an evil smile. Stormy grabbed the can of whip cream.

'Let's just say there's going to be some pay back." She said. With those words Brian booked it out of the café.

"I'll see you later." Stormy said as she ran out of the café after him.

"Ha those two are something." Lightning said as Storm ran out of the Café.

"You got that right Stickers. Sally said cleaning up the toddlers faces from ice cream. Lightning looked out the window and sees Brian with whip cream on his face and has come up behind Stormy and grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, making her laugh. Lightning laughs and remembers when he and Sally did that. Lightning and Sally headed out of the café each with a toddler on their hip and headed back to the house. After giving Madison and Justin a bath and getting them to bed. Lightning sat down on the bed looking at Sally.

"I love you Sally." He said with a smile

"Awe I love you too Stickers" Sally said sitting next to her husband and giving him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I'm going to be honest I don't like this first chapter but it is just a intro chapter kinda getting into the charters again so don't hurt me for this chapter the next one will be better that's when the surprise comes so stay toned!**

**Love Moviejunkie66 **


	2. Chapter 2 they're back

**A/N- sorry it took so long but I was so busy! So Heres chapter 2 Enjoy! I know you guys like Lightning and Sally but this chapter is mainly stormy until the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- It's back…<strong>

Lightning was enjoying a peaceful sleep he got to sleep in today unlike some other days. Lightning opened his eyes slowly and looked over to Sally who was sleeping still peacefully next to him, he smiles to himself and then he sees something out of the corner of his eye. Before he knew it he had two toddlers sitting on his lap.

"Well hey kiddies you sleep well." Lightning said messing with Justin's messy blond hair and tiring to straiten Madison's bed head light brown hair.

"Gwood" Madison said with a big smile.

"Well I see everyone's up." Sally said sitting up.

"Ya did we wake you." Lightning said as the twins climbed over and gave sally a hug and sat on her lap.

"No I was about to get up, so who wants breakfast."

'Me want panwakes." Justin said bouncing up and down.

"Well I take that as a yes, come on lets go to the kitchen." Lightning said picking up Justin while Sally picked up Maddie. They walked into their small kitchen and cooked a big pile of pancakes.

"Hmm I have noticed that Justin got your appetite." Sally said as they were finishing up the dishes and ready to head out around 9:00.

"Ya I noticed that too." He answered laughing.

They walked out of their house and towards the cone when they passed Stormy and brain practicing soccer next to the cone.

"Hey make sure you two don't break anything." Sally said laughing.

"We wont we are just practicing for the game on Saturday I'm they only goalie you know ha" Stormy said catching another one of Brian's shots.

"And we will all be there watching but still be careful and we will see you at 11:30." Sally said as they entered the cone.

**11:30-**

"We're here and right on time." Stormy said walking into the cone in jean shorts and a pink tank top with Brian's hand in her own.

"Thanks I'll be back by 12:30 and the family is checking in at noon." Sally said grabbing her keys.

"Ok Sally we'll take care of everything" Brian said.

"Ok bye. And bye Justin and Maddie be good for Brian and aunt Stormy."

"Bye mommy!" they both yelled as she left.

It was right about noon when Brian got up and looked out the window of Cone and to have his voice drop to surprised tone.

"Storm?" Brian said looking back her with her Strait now short layered hair in her eyes.

"Ya" Stormy said moving her bangs from her eyes.

"Your mom and brothers just drove up."

"Oh that's cool … wait WHAT!" She looked at him with her bright green eyes. She ran to the computer and looked up a reservation.

"June Stewart. Oh Crud! Ok you think I should go find lightning." Stormy said very fast.

"Why?" Brian said still looking out the window.

"Because none of us are sure that mom knows about the twins she ignored all of our calls and e-mails and letters."

"Ok I say take the kids and go to the café where lightning is and ask him what to-do and I'll text you when they are gone." Brian said handing her Justin and Madison. Stormy snuck out of the back of the cone and ran to the café and the family walked into the cone. She walked and caught her breath when she saw Lightning sitting with doc.

"Umm Doc I'm sorry to interrupt but can I please talk to Lightning its kinda important." Stormy said still out of breath.

"Ya sure kid we just finished up." Doc said as he stood up said bye to lightning and left the café.

"Ok what's so important you had to run here with both my kids?" Lightning said messing with Justin's hair again.

"Mom is her checking in right now and so I crabbed and ran. Cause we aren't sure if they know they ignored everything from us." Stormy said really fast.

"Oh dang um just you and Brian take the kids for now and come back at dinner when you have to work then when you bring them in for dinner, hen we will find out if they know. I will call sally and tell her what's going on so she knows." Lightning said telling her the plan.

"Ok that's a good plan…" Stormy said as she was cut off by her phone.

Ring.

Ring

"Brian is they gone." Stormy said into the phone.

"Ya if I were you I run back here now before they get there." Brian said really fast.

"K on our way bye."

Ok lightning were leaving good luck and you won't see us till dinner, Say bye to daddy." She said to lightning and the twins.

"Bye kidos be good for Stormy and Brian."

"Bye daddy" The twins said waving. Storm ran out of the café and ran back to the Hotel.

"That was really close so we keep the kids until dinner when I have to work then we break the news to them." Stormy said as she walked in.

"Ok that's good but Sarge needs you." Brian said looking at her.

"Are u serious now Ugg! Um give me my aviator sunglasses." Stormy said pointing at the desk.

"Why?"

"Because, none of them will know its me I look totally different my hair is way shorter than it was and the only way they will notice me if they see my eyes."

"Ah good observation. Now go I'll be good here for a few minutes."

"Bye see you in a few. Stormy said as she ran out of the cone and ran to the surplus store but she passed her 18 year old brothers jack and Jason on the way there but they didn't noticed anything but a young girl run by. She ran into the shop and helped Sarge with getting something out of the attic again and walked out. And ran right into Jason.

"Oh sorry we didn't see you there." Jason said as he helped her up.

"Thanks." Stormy said trying to get away from them.

"It looks like to me you need to know your way around a surplus store." Jack said sounding like he was trying to flirt.

"No, I know my way around a surplus store but you two need to know how to watch where you're going." She said as she ran back towards the cone. She heard from behind her that one of them say she was feisty. She made her way back to the cone and walked in and found Brian playing with the twins.

"You took long what happened?" Brian said as he sat Justin on his lap.

"Jack and Jason are idiots. They just hit on me." Stormy said putting Maddie on her lap.

"What! So they will be for a big surprise when they find out it was you I can't wait to see that." Brian said laughing.

"Yes but they still are idiots."

Brian and Stormy ran around all day hiding and having fun with it too and the twins found it fun too but it was but it was about time for stormy to go to work so they had to make their way into the café.

In the café:

So what happen recently to you two?" June said to Lightning and Sally

"Oh nothing much everything has been the same for a while." Sally said smiling knowing that stormy and Brian would be walking in at any moment.

"Oh that's good, where is Stormy I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh she should be in here any minute to work," Lightning said as she walked through the door with Brian each with a toddler on their hip. The walked over to Sally and Lightning with the giggling children.

"We thought you might want them back." Brian said handing Madison to lightning and Stormy handing Justin to Sally.

"Awe how cute who are they?" June said cooing over the young ones.

"Mom we can tell now you ignored everything we tried sending you so you can't blame us for not telling you but this is Madison and Justin they are your first grand children." Lightning said to his mother. Junes face automatically changed.

"Oh ya definitely worth running around all day for this." Stormy said laughing "I'll see you guys in a little bit bye."

"Wait sunglasses." Brian said stopping her.

"Oh ya here" She said revealing her bright green eyes.

"That's Stormy!" Jason and Jack said with disbelief.

"Yes it's me and next time you try to hit on me you two will wish you never been born." She said making her way to go get ready for the dinner rush.

"You two hit on her!" Lightning said laughing hysterically with Sally and Brian and the twins that had no idea what's going on.

"We didn't know it was her!" They said defensively.

"Ok and how old are theses two." June said referring to Maddie and Justin not sounding very happy.

"Oh they will be two on the 25th so only a few more days.' Sally said smiling.

"Hmm. That great, is there anything else I should know about." June said very snotty.

"Um Stormy and Brian have a soccer game on Saturday." Lightning said smiling. Ever since last time Lightning has no sympathy for his mother so this was much fun for him. June asked them many more questions about that have happened since two years ago almost. After the dinner rush was over and stormy was able to get off she went and picked a seat next to Brian.

"I hate it when it's busy like this." She said as she sat down.

"So storm have you been behaving your self." June asked.

"Ya always all I don is work babysit work and play soccer really."

"Ya Stormy are a big help all the time, and we are going to put theses two sleepy heads to bed, Stormy Brian can you close the cone?" Sally said as she picked the dozing Madison.

"Ya we can do that now, after we do that I'll be at the house." Stormy said as she got up.

"Ok we will see you in a little bit, bye mom, Jason jacks Jake and Hayden sees you tomorrow." Lightning said as he picked up Justin.

"Ya bye see ya tomorrow." Stormy said as she and Brian walked out.

Stormy and Brian were standing out side The Parks cone when Jason and Jack walked towards cone 5 when they saw them and hid to spy. They were listening to what they were saying.

"Today was so fun I didn't think I would have this much fun hiding all day" Brian said as he put his arms around Stormy's waist and her putting her arms around his neck.

"Ya it was I can't wait for the cruise tomorrow I don't have to work during it so we can actually dance and have fun." Stormy said smiling up at him.

"I still stole you from working to dance."

"Ya that's true but I won't get in trouble this time." She said laughing.

"I'll see you tomorrow Storm."

"And I'll see you too." She said as they leaned in did a sweet kiss.

As the split and walked their separate ways Jason and jack looked at each other.

"Oh ya we got some dirt on her now lets see who wins this war this week we're here." Jason said as they walked to cone 5.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hey so little Stormy and Brian romance here and sorry not much lightning and Sally here but this is just how the story went in my head so what you think I promise more lightning and sally next chapter but R/R please!**

**Love movie junckie66**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Im so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while ive been so busy and ive been telling myself that I have to update but I didn't happen. But I hope you all had a great holiday I did and I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if this is really long!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- This is just great!<strong>

Lightning was lying in bed early in the morning looking up at the ceiling thinking about what happened the night before with his mom he quietly giggled to himself when her remembered her reaction when sally woke up and leaned over a gave him a morning kiss.

"What you giggling at Sticker?" Sally said quietly knowing that the twins are still asleep.

"Just about what happened last night it was cruel what we did but it was so funny." Lightning said giggling again.

"Ya it was cruel but she brought that on herself, she's the one who ignored everything from us. And I also think that Stormy had fun with it especially." She said sitting up.

"Oh yeah she loves anything that has to-do with annoying my mother. But this week she has to deal with jack and Jason because they are not going to leave her alone."

"Yeah that's going to be hard and it wouldn't surprise me if she hits them anytime this week. Sally said as they got up and stated to head to the twins room.

"Ha ya that I would love to see. Hey but Sal when are your parents coming?" Lightning said laughing.

"Tomorrow before Storm's and Brian's game is the guest room ready?"

"Ya it is everything is perfect all except my mom is here." Lighting said opening the nursery door.

"Don't worry we'll live with it…" She started saying when she was caught off but Justin and Maddie.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They both yelled jumping up and down.

"Well it looks like someone's ready for breakfast." Lightning said picking up Justin while Sally ruffled both of their hair.

"Hey what was that for." Lightning said trying to straiten his and Justin's hair.

"Because both of you have in-a-attainable hair it scruffy and it's cute." She said as she was straitening Madison's hair. "So you want to eat at flo's this morning?"

"Ya but lets get dressed and head there."

* * *

><p>Lightning and Sally headed out of their house and walked to the café with Madison and Justin. They walk in to the not so busy café since it was still early in the morning customers wouldn't be coming for another hour or so. The only people in the café were Lightning's Family most of the town and Stormy asleep in their normal booth. Lightning and Sally walk over and put the twins in their high chairs and lightning sits down next to storm and Sally across from her.<p>

"Stormy wake up." Lightning said shaking her and with Justin poking her in the head. "Stormy wake up or I will get Jason and Jack to get you up." Stormy shot up right away.

"Don't you touch me you twerps." She said still half asleep.

"Ha got you up." Lightning said laughing.

"Not funny don't joke about that." Stormy said pouting.

"Why are you so tired?" Sally said reaching over and moving Storms hair out of her face.

"I woke up and helped open the café then I fell asleep here." She said sitting up.

"Well you have accomplished much today already." Lightning said laughing.

The three sat there laughing and doing what they usually do in the mornings, but they didn't notice that June was spying on them from behind them. June was still fuming about the Justin and Madison thing, and she was mostly spying on Stormy. June has been mad because two years ago she chooses Lightning over her own mother, she was looking for an excuse to take Stormy home but she wasn't having any luck. She has even sent Jason and Jack to spy on her when she wasn't around.

Just then something brought her out of her thoughts when she heard semi familiar voices in the door way of the café.

"Mom Dad I thought you were coming tomorrow morning." Sally said as she got up and hugged her parents.

"Well we thought it would take longer to get here than we thought." Sally's dad Jim said as he hugged his daughter.

"Hello Jim and Katie it's great to see you again." Lightning said as he hugged his in laws and brought over Madison and Stormy had Justin.

"It's great to see you too Lightning." Katie said as she hugged.

"And is this Miss Stormy you have grown I barley reconsied you hows soccer going?" Jim said giving Stormy a hug and I high five.

"Soccer been well. There's a game tomorrow and I can't wait." Stormy said smiling.

"Grandma!" Maddie yelled

"Grandpa!" Justin yelled right after.

"Oh theses can't be my grandbabies they are to big to be them." Katie said as she picked up Madison.

"I know they are getting so big, I can't believe they are going to be 2 in a few days, it seems like yesterday that we were bringing them home from the hospital." Sally said ruffling Justin's hair.

"Ya but Justin's hair hasn't changed then again neither has Lightning's they are both messy." Jim said laughing.

"Ya you definitely cant tame our hair nomatterhow much you try." Lightning said as they went to go sit down.

"So lightning how's your mother doing?" Katie said as she sat down.

"Oh she good my mom and brothers are actually here do you want me to call them over?" Lightning said as he sat Maddie back in her high chair.

"I think that would be great I want to catch up with her." With that Lightning got up and invited over his brothers and mother to sit with them.

"Hi Katie, Hi Jim how are you two been." June said in her sweet innocent voice.

"We've been good how bout you, you must have your hands full with 4 children at home." Katie said smiling.

"Ya im busy all the time with 2 second graders and two seniors." June said smiling back.

"Wait I though Jason and Jack Graduated last year?" Stormy said looking at June for the first time since they got to radiator springs.

"Well they have to go back and get the credits they missed before they can." June said glaring at Jason and Jack.

"So you two are super seniors." Stormy said giving her signature smirk to them.

"Ya but its not like you get perfect grades." Jack said trying to get back at her.

"Um I've been in honors classes since middle school and I get strait A's"

"So how's life in LA." June said cutting the siblings off before they blow up at each other.

"Busy as ever but that's usual being an attorney in LA is all ways busy." Jim said smiling.

"So Dad have you heard from Seth lately?" Sally said wondering about her older brother.

"Um ya he was in New York last we talked to him he has a job and a place to stay so I guess he doing fine." He answered with a smile

"Well that's good at least he's not living under a bridge some where."

The two families sat a talked until the café got a whole lot busier. Lightning and Sally decided to help Jim and Katie get settled in the guest bedroom in their house. Lightning and Sally's house was medium size. They has the master bedroom the twins room Stormy's room for when she was staying with them cause she goes back and forth between Flo's and Theirs, and the guest bedroom. Then the families sat and talked for quite awhile really until 1:00 when sally went and stayed with the twins while they napped this is when Sally talked with her parents while Stormy, Brian and Lightning went to go help set up for the Cruise.

"Lightning move to the left." Stormy said as she sat on his shoulders trying to hook up the banner. June and the two sets of twins sat watching them as Lightning moves to the right.

"No your other left." Stormy said laughing as Brian came into the café with more decorations.

"What are you two doing isn't there a latter?" Brian said looking at them.

"Well there was but we can't find it so this was our solution, but I have to say it was a lot easier when she was 5." Lightning said moving to the left of the banner.

"You two better not hurt your self's, Lugi you had the latter last go find it!" They heard Flo yell from the counter.

"Awe don't worry we've done this so many times we'll be fine." Stormy said laughing as sally and the twins walked into the café looking at the weird.

"Hmm you usually see a father do this with his children when their 2 but not with their younger sister when she is 16. Why are you guys doing this?" Sally said tiring not to laugh.

"Lugi lost the latter so we came up with this." Lightning said as Stormy was still struggling with the banner.

"A you couldn't use a chair?" Sally said smirking.

Lightning and Stormy stop and look at each other and burst out laughing. June sat there watching then like a hawk she still cant find a reason to take Stormy back all she sees is them being a brother and sister, but deep down she knows there is reason to take her back. Just then a familiar messy haired green eyed man appeared in the door way.

"Is that my Lightning Storm?" The man said standing next to Sally and the twins. Lightning turns around with Stormy still on his shoulders.

"Dad?" Stormy said as Lightning let her off his shoulders.

"Hey storm you've gotten big and hey Lightning how are you." James McQueen said as he hugged them.

"Im good what are you doing here?" Lighting asked.

"Oh im passing through on the way to LA for a meeting but I thought I stop by. And theses two can't be Maddie and Justin they are too big. They were tiny last time I saw them." James said as he hugged Sally and said hello.

"Ya I know they're turning two in a few days." Sally said hugging him back as Lightning took Justin.

"DAD!" Jason. Jack, Jake and Hayden yelled as they came and gave him a hug.

"Hey boys what are you doing here?" He said hugging them all.

"We are visiting for a week James." June said as she came over to him.

"Why hello June how have you been." He asked with a smile

"Fine just fine." She answered very cold like. Everyone went back to what they were doing Lightning went a sat with Sally and his kids and Stormy and Brian went outside to got get the other decorations.

Stormy came back into the café pretty wet.

"Storm why are you wet?" Sally asked drying her off.

"Well its raining so I think we are going to need the tents." She said laughing.

"Well just a little rain isn't going to stop us from having fun It hasn't in the past." Lightning said laughing

* * *

><p>Outside the rain was still poring but they had the tents up in the street, well part of it they left some of it uncovered in case people wanted to dance in the rain. Lightning And Sally came out with each wearing jeans and plain t shirts with light weight jackets on each walking hand in hand and each have a toddler on their hips. Also wearing pants and t shirts and sweat shirts that say thing 1and thing 2. Sally's parents and all they other McQueen's were all ready out and sitting at the tables that were set out side.<p>

"Stormy walked out of the café wearing her bright pink skirt that goes to a few inches past mid thigh and the dark grey tank top with a white hoodie that has _Soccer Keeper_ written on the back in bright letters on over.

"Ha! I love their sweatshirts." Stormy said laughing at the twins sweat shirts.

"Thanks you look pretty cute your self but aren't your legs cold?" Sally said as stormy sat down.

"Thanks and no im not cold and have you guys seen Brian I haven't seen him since we were decorating." Stormy said fixing the bow in her short hair.

"Sorry Storm we haven't he'll probably be here soon though." Lightning said Smiling at his little sister. The McQueen's and the Carrera's sat in a big table chatting making jokes and laughing when Brian came up in jeans and a Soccer sweat shirt.

"Hey I would have been here earlier but I couldn't find my phone." Brian said sitting down next to Stormy.

"Did ya find it?" Stormy asked

"No I did not so don't try texting me? He said laughing. A few minutes passed then a slow song came over the speakers couples got up and danced. Lightning got up and held his hand out to sally.

"Would you like to dance me lady?" Lightning asked in a funny British accent.

"Ha cute accent and yes of course mom dad can you watch Maddie and Justin?" She said as she grabbed lightning's hand.

"Yes of course go have fun." Jim said smiling as Sally and Lightning went out to the dance floor dancing and twirling about laughing and having fun while they were dancing they are talking about the twins.

"Man the twins have grown so much this pass year I cant believe they are almost two." Sally said as she put her arms around his neck.

"I know it seems like yesterday that you told me you were pregnant." Lightning said putting his arms around her waist.

"I know and Stormy has grown in to a great young lady."

"Man I remember Stormy when she was about Madison and Justin's age she was always happy barely anything could get the smile off her face." Lightning said remembering the memories.

"That's because you're a great big brother and father, you put a smile on anyone's face." Sally said as she reached up and kissed him on lips sweetly but passionate. When they pulled apart Lighting had the biggest smile on his face.

"I love you so much." He said kissing her cheek

"And I love you too." She said as the song ended and the walked back to the table where everyone was sitting Stormy and Brian and the oldest twins had taken off their coats and were chatting away.

"Mommy Daddy!" Justin and Maddie yelled as they came and sat down.

"Hey cuties." Sally said laughing as she took Maddie and Lightning took Justin.

As the night went on the played with Justin and Maddie and talked about all sorts of random things. They talked until 8:00 when the Twins started to dose in Lightning and Sally's arms. But it was the end of the cruise the cut it short because of the rain and they were about to play the last song of the night, The song _Barefoot Cinderella by miley Cyrus_Started playing when Brian got up and held out his hand to Stormy.

"It's the last song of the night and no one is dancing how bout we go dance." He said with a smile.

"I would love to." Stormy said as she took his had and the lead her out to street. They had taken down all but one tent to dance under but Brian took Stormy out into street where it was still poring down rain. Lightning and Sally watched as her and Brian dances twirling around in circles laughing and having fun. Towards the end of the song they were soaked but Lightning and Sally was Brian pull Stormy close and they kissed sweetly. Sally looked at Lightning and smiled.

"That is the cutest thing." She said as Stormy and Brian came walking back hand in hand.

"Ya I'm glad she's with Brian he respects her and anyone else." Lightning said smiling.

"You know there is a reason you two have coats right." Lightning said laughing as they came back to the table.

"Ya but that was more fun and we are going to get wet tomorrow on the soccer field so we need to get used to it." Stormy said laughing.

"No storm Brian will be wet you will be wet and muddy mostly, cause you are always diving on the ground." Sally said quietly rocking Madison.

"Well what else does a goalie do?" She said smiling and moving her wet hair out of her face.

"Ya I guess so but do you want to help us get theses to sleepy heads to bed." Lightning said rocking Justin.

"Ya then I can dry off, Bye Brian." Stormy said giving him a kiss on the cheek then walking back to the house.

Stormy Dried off and helped put the twins to bed and Her Lightning Sally Jim and Katie all sat down and watched a movie. When the movie was over Jim and Katie went to bed and Lightning ended up carrying Stormy to her room because she fell asleep. Lightning walks into the master bed room and sees Sally Getting ready for bed. He climbs into bed a kisses her.

"Hey love." She said kissing him back.

"Hey your look tired.' He said lying down.

"I am its been a long day but its ok because my day ends with the people I love." She said smiling.

"Hey that's me!" He said flashing the McQueen smile.

"Yes it is., good night Stickers love you." She said kissing him

"Good night Sal love you too," He said kissing her back and going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hey yall sorry if this is really long and I hope you all liked it and again sorry for the long update but I hope you all had a great holiday and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Love moviejunkie66**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N**- Hey yall what's up hope you liked the last chapter this one has the soccer game! You got to love soccer Blood, Sweat and Tears, ha-ha and each scar has a story that lasts forever! Ha-ha I love theses sayings**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- more than just a game it's a lifestyle<strong>

Lightning and Sally awoke early in the morning to the sound of poring rain outside the window.

"Hmm morning Sal." Lightning said smiling as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Morning Stickers it looks like we'll be in the rain today." She said kissing him back. Before Lightning could answer he was cut off by a cry from the other room.

"Let's go see what's wrong" Lightning said as he and Sally got up out of bed and made their way to the nursery, where they found an awake Justin crying.

"d-daddy" Justin said in his sobs.

"Awe what's wrong buddy." Lighting said as he picked up the crying toddler.

"bwad dweam." Justin said as he cried in to his dad's shoulder.

"Buddy its ok it was just a dream." He said trying to calm his son but was failing; he looked at Sally and said, "I'm going take him out the living room."

"Ok me and Maddie will be out when she wakes up." Sally said rubbing Justin's back and glancing at the still sleeping Madison. Lightning walked to the living room and started walking from wall to wall rubbing Justin's back. Lighting stopped walking after about 15 minutes and laid down on the couch with the quietly sobbing Toddler.

"Are you ok bud, do you want your teddy bear?" He said as he laid Justin on his stomach and reached down and picked up his favorite teddy bear.

"Yes." Justin said as he grabbed his bear and curled up Lightning's chest and fell back asleep since it was still early in the morning. Lightning laid there playing with Justin's hair when Stormy came into the room.

"You were always good at that." Stormy whispered.

"Good at what?" He asked back.

"At making everything all better, from getting a cut or falling, and especially nightmares." She said as she sat down on the floor by Lighting's head.

"Well he took a little longer to calm down than you ever did."

"Ya, but every toddler is different, but one thing stays the same."

"And what would that be?"

"That Lightning, is that they always fall asleep on your chest once they are calmed down." Stormy said smiling as Justin started to wake again.

"Ya that one never fails." He said as he sat up with Justin who was rubbing his eyes. "Hey buddy you feel better." Lightning said sitting him on his lap.

"Ya. I wove you daddy." Justin said as he gave him a hug.

"I love you too bud." Lightning said as Justin climbed off his lap and toddled to Stormy and gave her a big hug.

"I wove you."

"I love you too and so does the tickle monster." Stormy said as she grabbed him and pulled him on to her stomach and started tickling him. Sally walked in to the room holding Madison's hand and then having Maddie run over and start tickling Stormy who ended up grabbing her and tickling her too.

"Well I see someone's all better I was getting to wonder when he was going to stop crying." Sally said as she sat down next to lightning and Justin came and pulled himself on to her lap and gave her a hug and said I love you.

"Ya it took a while but he calmed down and fell asleep on my chest." Lightning said as the watched as Stormy and the twins played on the floor.

"Well you have that special touch." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I had a lot of practice with little miss Stormy." He said as the door bell rang.

"Im going to go get breakfast started and you can get the door." Sally said getting up.

**"**Why do I have to get the door?" Lightning said laughing.

"Because it's your mom and brothers here for breakfast and you're not a very good cook."

"Fair enough and what about Stormy?" He said looking at her playing with the twins.

"She can just keep doing what she's doing she'll annoy her anyway." Sally said as she walked into the kitchen. Lightning walked to the Door and let in his mom and brothers.

"Hey morning you guys can make your self comfortable in the living room till breakfast is ready." He said as he let them in.

"Ok thanks lightning." June said as they made their way to the living room. Lightning walked into the kitchen to help cook and Thee McQueen's made their way to the living room.

They walked into the living room and found stormy playing with the Twins and June went and started looking at the many pictures they had scattered about the room. She saw many picture of just Lightning and Sally some of Justin and Madison and some of Stormy. Some pictures that caught her eye was one of Stormy and a 4 month pregnant Sally smiling with pie all over their face. And then there was one with lightning asleep on the couch with Madison and Justin asleep on his chest with writing on the frame that says _my 3 babies_. There were a few pictures of Stormy and lightning at his races and some of the whole family.

While June was snooping around the living room the 4 boys were just watching Stormy play and mess around with the twins. Stormy stop and looked at the clock and grabbed the twins and ran into the dinning room where lightning was.

"Here are your kids I have to go get dressed then I have to meet Brian at the café in 10 minutes." Stormy said as she gave Justin and Maddie to him.

"Ok got get ready breakfast is ready." Lightning said as he put the twins in their booster seats. Stormy runs into her room and shuts the door. Lightning walks out to the living room where his family are sitting.

"Breakfast is ready you can come eat." Lightning said as he invited them into the dinning room. The McQueen's all gathered around the table to eat their omelets toast and bagels.

"Where's Stormy?" June asked as she takes a bite of her omelet.

"She's getting ready she has to leave, and here she comes now." Lightning said as Stormy came running into the dinning room with her shorts and her warm up jersey on with 00 on the back.

"Ok im leaving." Stormy said giving them hugs.

"Wait at least eats something and don't forget your water." Sally said as she gave Stormy a bagel and Stormy ran to get her water out of the fridge.

'Where's my water?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Left side bottom shelf." Lightning says from the dinning room.

"Thanks k. im leaving now I'll see you later bye love you." Stormy said giving them hugs and running out with her sports bag and bagel in hand.

"Well it was nice talking to her." June said as she took a drink of her orange juice.

"Ya sorry about that she was sopost to leave 5 minutes ago with Brian. " Sally said sitting back down.

"So how has Stormy been behaving?" June asked

"She been great she doesn't get into trouble she helps out a lot with the twins and she works at the café and the cone, she gets good grades and between everything she does she still has time to do co-ed soccer." Lightning said to his suspious mother.

"I saw her and Brian last night at the cruise last night are you ok with her and Brian?"

"Umm yes we are fine with it Brian is a great guy he cares and respects her he doesn't get into trouble he has a job at Docs and helps at the cone and he helps with the twins and gets good grades, Mom you know Brian."

"Yes are you fine with them kissing?" She asked

"Yes we are they have been dating for over a year and they only kiss when it is appropriate time they aren't the kind who kiss every moment they can." Sally said knowing that June is up to something.

"Umm wow look at the time I think we should start to get ready to go to the game umm I guess we will see you at Flo's before we leave." Lightning said trying to get them out of the house after they finished breakfast.

"Yes we will see you then." June said as they walked out of the house.

"She's up to something Stickers." Sally said as they grabbed the twins and went to go get ready.

"Ya I know, but the question is what?" Lightning said as they got the twins and them self's dressed.

"What ever she's trying to do she not going to leave till she finds it." Sally said as they got the twins in their rain coats.

The small family made their way to the café and got ready to leave. They packed the double stroller and the chairs with covers over them in to the blue Porsche and put the twins in their car seats and started to head to the game. With Flo and Ramone and Katie and Jim behind in flos car and the other McQueen's followed in the van even Mater tagged along.

They pulled up to field to find it very wet and muddy, just how Brian and Stormy like it.

"Well they are going to be muddy." Sally said as she sat the twins in the Stroller.

"What are to talking about? They're already muddy." Lightning said as he sat up the chairs.

"True." Sally when she was cut off by the whistle. "Hey the game is about to start, Maddie, Justin say go Stormy."

**"**GO Stormy!" The twins yelled but no one could understand them.

"Ha nice try, we'll work on that one." Lightning said laughing.

With the whistle the game started Brian was up in the forward position with #3 jersey and Stormy was in goal with a bright green goalie jersey on. With in the first few minutes Stormy had already saved 3 goals.

"Nice job Storm" Lightning yelled from the side.

"Oo Brian just got taken out, that looked like it hurt." Sally said as she checked on the twins who were fast asleep. The first half was over and half time was about ten minutes the score was still 0-0.

"Are the twins asleep?" Lightning asked looking over at them.

"Ya they passed out about 10 minutes into the game." Sally said laughing.

The whistle sounded for the second half to start. Right off the bat Brian made 2 goals and the other forward made 1, making the score 3-0. The other teams head forward was heading down the field weaving through everybody in defense then it was just her and Stormy, the forward shot the ball making Stormy dive and bunt the ball out of the way, but she didn't see the other forward come and tripped her right as she got up, and sent her falling into the mud and sliding right into the metal part of the goal. Hitting her hip. All they heard on the sidelines was the sound of something hitting metal.

"Did Stormy just hit the goal?" Sally asked as he and Lightning stood up to see better. Stormy got up slowly and she was limping and holding her right hip.

"I think she hit her hip pretty hard, but she told the coach that she wants to stay in the game." Lightning said trying to listen.

Stormy was in a lot of pain but there was only 7 minutes left in the game so she decided to stay in, She could feel tears start in her eyes as she put pressure on her right hip, she puts it a side as she wipes the tears away and throws the ball back over the middle to start. She sees Brian across the field look at her and mouth "Are you ok?" Storm just answered by shaking her head no and still holding her hip. The next two minutes went by slow every time she saved a ball she would throw it back out because she couldn't kick. Every time she moved a pain just shot through her leg in protests. Finally the ref did the final whistle to end the game.

"Stormy isn't ok I can see it by the way she limping and pretty sure crying." Lightning said as he got up. He could see Brian motioning them to come over to them. Sally and Lightning and the twins walked across the field to where the team was sitting. Stopping the stroller with the sleeping twins they go over where Brian is standing. Stormy was on the ground with the coach next her and she was holding her hip and about the start crying.

"She's in a lot of pain, when she slid into the goal it either severely bruised it or sprained it." Coach Jennifer said looking up at Lightning and Sally.

"Should we get it checked out or wait till tomorrow and see how its doing." Lightning said crouching down next to her.

"That is what I would do but I think for now put as little pressure on it as possible, and alternate between Heat and ice." Coach said as she stood up.

"Ok thanks Jen, Brian can you grab her bag for us please." Sally said rocking the twins back in forth in the stroller. Brian grabbed Stormy's Bag and his bag and threw them over his shoulder. Lightning kneeled down next to Stormy.

"Ok Storm put you arms around my neck, this is most likely going to hurt when I pick you up." Lightning said as Stormy put her arms around his neck and he picked her, Stormy winced in pain as she was lifted off the ground. She felt Sally rub her back as she was carried across the field. The town's people all made their way to the parking lot.

"Here I'll go in the back with the twins let her sit up front." Sally said as she set the twins in the back seat and crawled in. Lightning carefully into the passenger seat and shut the door. The 15 minute drive home was silent Stormy sat and just looked out the window sniffing occasionally and wiping her eyes. Lightning and Sally didn't know if it was because of pain or that she couldn't play for a while or it was both.

* * *

><p>They pulled up to the house and Lightning opened the door and picked her back up with her wincing in pain again, they walked into the house Lightning sat her down on the couch.<p>

"Thank Lightly." Stormy said as she wiped tears away from her eyes again.

"Not a problem kido. How ya feeling." Lighting said giving her hug being care full not to hurt her.

"Pain, wet. Sweaty and more pain." She said laughing.

"Here um Sally can you help stormy get into dry clothes and I'll take the twins in for their nap that they already started."

"Ya I can do that Stormy do you want help up." Sally said as she helped Stormy.

"Ya I can make it with help." She said as she put her arm around Sally and hobbled to her room. After Stormy and Lightning returned they all stayed in the house for the rest of the night It was late at night when Stormy was carried to her room by lightning so she could go to sleep after and tired day. Lightning and Sally were getting ready for bed.

"I'm surprise Stormy stayed in the game When I was helping her get dressed her hip was swollen and black and blue." Sally said as she came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Ya I know, Stormy has a high tolerance of pain and you know it's bad when it's bad enough to cause tears in her." Lightning said lying down next to her.

"I just hope its get better because she problem going to lose it if she cant do anything." She said laughing.

"Ya I know but with stormy she will be up and running as soon as possible." Lightning said giving her a kiss. "Love you Sal good night."

"Love you too Stickers good night."

* * *

><p><strong>An – in my mind I think it's not the best chapter in the world I kind of jump around little but it will do**

**Love moviejunckie66**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey sorry for the wait I've been so busy with finals coming up teachers just pile work on ya and sorry for the not so good chapter before ya it wasn't that good but kinda important to be there but this one should be better. This is set on the twin's birthday so few days after stormy getting hurt!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Are you kidding me!<strong>

The early morning sun was shinning in through the window of thee window of the master bedroom of the McQueen's home. Lightning and Sally were both starting to draw out of sleeps slumber.

"Morning Stickers." Sally said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Morning Sal why you so happy does it have to do with our 2 trouble makers?" Lightning said pulling her into a hug as her sat up.

"Well they would cause so much trouble if they weren't with Stormy and Brian so much." Sally continued, "But yes I can't believe they are 2 years old their are growing so fast."

"Ya I know, how bout we go and wish them a happy birthday."

"Yes lets Stickers." Sally said getting up with Lightning and heading to the nursery.

"Ma-Ma Dada" The twins yelled as they entered the room.

"Hey buddy happy second birthday." Lightning said picking up his son. And Sally picking up Maddie.

"Cake!" Maddie yells in excitement.

"Not yet sweetie, but lets go make you two some breakfast" Sally said tickling her tummy. As the 4 make their way to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen and in the twins booster seats there is elephant stuff animal in maddie's and a monkey one in Justin's.

"It looks like Auntie Stormy's been up." Lightning said setting Justin down and Sally doing the same to Maddie and them running to the boost seats and hugging the animals.

"Yup I have, I thought they might like them." Stormy said as she limped out of the kitchen. "Happy birthday squirts come give me a hug." She said as she carefully knelt down to the twins' level.

"That was nice Storm they seem to like them." Sally said helping Stormy off the floor.

"Like them? they're not letting them go." Stormy said watching Madison and Justin play with their stuffed animals on the floor of the dining room.

"How ya feeling Storm? You're walking around a little more." Lighting asked as he watched his children play.

"Better, but I can't walk for very long and it's still black and blue." Stormy said as she limped over to the living room where the twins had migrated to."

"Why don't you use the crutches it will take some pressure off your hip?"

"I hate crutches ever since I broke my ankle when I was 13 im not using them." Stormy said flatly.

"Then how are you going to get to Flo's in a little bit then, so you can help with the twins cake?" Sally asked as she sat down next to Lightning on the love seat.

"Oh I have my own way of getting there." Stormy said smiling as the door bell rang.

"Would that be your ride?" Lightning said getting up.

"Maybe." Stormy said smiling as she got up straitens her short jean shorts and purple spaghetti strap tank top. Lighting came walking back in the room with Brian.

"I had a feeling that Brian had something to do with your way of getting to café." Lightning said sitting back down.

"Hey when ever she needs a ride I'm always the one to call." Brian Continued, "And happy birthday kiddies." He said giving the twins a hug.

"You got that right." Stormy said reaching up and ruffling Brian's strait dark brown hair.

"And we have ride for a Stormy McQueen." Brian said straitening his hair and giving Storm a kiss on the forehead.

"Yup." Stormy said as she carefully jumped on one leg and hop on Brian's back so he was carrying her piggy back.

"Nice ride. You two going to ride around like this all day?" Lightning said laughing.

"Yup see you later bye." Stormy said as her and Brian walked out of the house.

"Those two are so cute, Brian will do anything for her. "Sally said curling up next to Lightning.

"Yup just like I do for you and the two playing on the floor." Lightning said kissing her on the head and his stomach growling.

"How bout we make some pancakes? For you and the birthday twins." Sally said getting up.

"I won't disagree im hungry." Lightning said picking up Maddie and Justin.

"You're always hungry."

"So…"

"And that's just another thing I like about you." Sally said as Justin's tummy rumbled too. "Both of my boys. And my little girl." Sally said laughing.

The small family finished their breakfast and got dressed and sat around playing with the twins, and have some family time until noon. When they decided to head to flo's to see everyone else. They walked into the café with a lot of happy birthdays to the twins and they went to sit down next to sally's parents and lightning's siblings and mother.

"Oh my gosh my grandbabies are so big now I hope you two are ready for the terrible twos." Katie said as she gave a big hug to Maddie and Justin.

"Don't forget to multiply it by 2." Lightning added.

"So when are you two doing presents and cake?" Katie asked.

"Most likely at dinner, except stormy gave them their presents before she came here earlier." Sally said as she put Justin into his high chair.

"What she get them?" June asked entering the conversation.

"She got the stuffed animals that are about as big as they are, but they love them they dragged them around the house for 2 hours playing with them before we came here." Lightning said putting Maddie in her high chair.

"Aw I wish I saw that it must have been so cute." Katie said smiling.

"Don't worry mom they will most likely do it again later." Sally said. Lightning turned around and saw Sally's older brother Seth in the door way telling him to be quiet by putting is finger to his lips. Seth walked up behind Sally and putting his hands over her eyes.

"Stickers is that you cause you were right next to me?" Sally said confused.

"No take another guess." Seth said from behind her.

"Oh my gosh Seth! What are you doing here?" Sally said getting up and hugging him.

"I thought I come visit I haven't seen you in a while. Hey lightning how you doing." Seth said shaking his hand.

"Im good thanks and I don't think you have meat your niece and nephew yet, this is Madison and Justin." Lightning said introducing him to the twins.

"Ya I've only seen picture and isn't it their birthday?" Seth said hugging his parents

"Ya they're two today, also this is Lightning's family this is June his mother, his younger brothers Jason, jack yes they are twins and the younger brothers Jake and Hayden and yet another set of twins and I have no idea where his sister is." Sally said and Seth took a seat next to Jim and Katie.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Seth said as they started to catch up with the families. The café was pretty quiet until they heard giggling coming from outside the door. They turn and see Stormy and Brian come back into the café laughing hysterically. As they make their way to the table.

"What's gotten into you two?" Jim asked as Brian set Stomy down as they were still laughing.

"Well, first she was hopping around here tiring to find the frosting so Flo sent us to her house to get it." Brian said tiring to catch his breath

"Then on the way back he dropped me, and when we stopped laughing and I got back on his back he ran into the wall outside of the café." Stormy said finishing the story.

"Are you ok?" Lightning asked indicating to her hip.

"Oh ya my hip still hurts like it did this morning, but don't worry I landed on my other hip." Stormy said laughing as lightning faces balms.

"Well that's somewhat better." He said sarcastically. "Oh Stormy this is Seth Sally's brother, Seth this is my younger sister Stormy."

"Nice to meet you." Seth said as he was cut off by Flo

": Brian, Storm did you get the frosting if so this cake isn't going to frost it self!" Flo yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Flo, nice to meet you too Seth." Stormy said as she limped into the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking but why is Stormy Limping really bad?" Seth asked Sally confused.

"Oh a few days ago at her and Brian's soccer game she's the goalie and it was really muddy and in the goal she got tripped and ended up sliding in to the metal part of the goal severely bruising her hip." Sally explained.

"Oh ok that makes sense." Seth said nodding.

"Umm I think theses two might want to go for a nap they are dozing." Lightning said as he picked up Justin and Madison.

"Oh ok do you guys want to come and hang out at the house while theses two take a nap?" Sally asked to the Carrera McQueen group.

"Um ya sure." They all said as they headed out the door. Lightning had a sleeping Justin in arms and Sally had a sleeping Maddie in hers. They told stormy where they were going to be as they headed to the McQueen house. Lightning and sally put the twins in their cribs and went and sat out with the rest of the family, with Stormy and Brian joining them a hour later.

'So Brian are you getting tiered carrying her around yet?" Lighting asked sitting down next to Sally.

"No it's actually been really fun." Brian said putting his arm around Stormy.

"Ya maybe if you don't drop me." Stormy said smiling.

"You how many times I said I was sorry I thought I hurt you." He said with a pout.

"Don't worry you got karma when you ran into the wall." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Lightning's phone started to ring. Lightning answered the phone and nodded and said bye and looked at Stormy.

"Flo's been tiring to call you for the last 10 minutes."

"No she hasn't my phone hasn't…" Stormy said feeling her pocket." Been in my pocket all day, it must be in my room I'll go get it. She said hobbling off down the hall.

"Man if that was me who hit the goal I wouldn't be walking for a week." Jack said sitting on the floor

"You are such a wimp jack you didn't want to walk for a week because you fell down the stairs." Lightning said laughing. As Justin and Maddie came walking down the hall each with their big stuffed animals dragging behind them each with their hair all messy.

"Who let you out of your cribs?" Sally said tiring to straiten Maddie's hair.

"I think that was little miss hobble along." Jim said as stormy came back down the hall.

"Ya I did they were awake and probably not going to go back to sleep. And Brian Flo wants us back at the café." Stormy said ruffling Justin's hair.

"Ok we'll see you later bye." Brian said as he picked up Stormy and left the house.

* * *

><p>The families made their way back to the café around 6:00 to do cake and presents. Madison and Justin got cute little cars to drive around Justin got a race car and Madison got a jeep from Lightning and Sally, and from each grandparent they got more stuffed animals around 6:30 they brought out the cake that Stormy and Brian decorated. The radiator springs family sang happy birthday to their youngest members and then they all dug into the cake.<p>

"Can you two say thank you to everyone." Sally said to Maddie and Justin.

"Twank yooou." They said in their two year old voices that only people who been around them can understand them.

"Ha close enough we need to work on their pronunciations." Stormy said laughing.

"Their Two I think they can get away with that for now." Lightning said taking a bite of his cake.

"Hey it's never to early to try." Stormy said as June stood up facing Stormy.

"Storm can I talk to you please." June said sweetly.

"Umm ya sure mom." She said as she hobbled to the corner of the café with June.

"Hmm at least their not yelling at each other." Sally said glancing at them.

"I HATE YOU!" Stormy yells to her mother and runs out of the cafe as good as he can out of the cafe crying as the whole café goes silent. good. Lightning gives Brian that look saying 'go follow her' Brian gets up and run to try and catch up to her. When lightning goes to talk to June.

"Mom what did you say to her?" Lightning asked his mother.

"I'm not telling you that are between me and she and you'll probably find out later." June said sitting back down. Lightning rolls his eyes and looks at Sally.

"Um mom can you and dad look after the twins for a few." Sally said getting up.

"Ya go find her." Jim said to his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Brian and Stormy<strong>

"Stormy!" Brian yells but she just keeps hobbling.

"Stormy!" he says again as she stops in front of the house still crying. "Storm what's wrong what happened?" He said turning her around to face him.

"She's not giving me a choice." Stormy said sobbing.

"What is she not giving you a choice in? Storm tell me" He said cupping her face and wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"she's making me go home with them. She said it was her call and no one else's." She said throwing her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder. Brian was about to cry too he didn't want her to leave but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Baby we'll figure something out she can't take you away from us, Lightning and Sally will figure something out, Hell I'll figure something out." He said rubbing her back.

"What if we can't?" She said looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Brian lifts her chin and kisses her sweetly and long. When they pulled apart he looked at her green eyes.

"We'll still find a way to get you back. Nothing can keep you and radiator springs apart, and especially nothing can keep us apart." Brian said as Lightning and Sally ran up and found them. Lightning saw Stormy's and Brian's faces and he and Sally knew exactly what June told Stormy. Lightning and Sally ran up to Stormy and started hugging her and lightning whispered in her ear.

"We'll fix this some how don't worry Storm."

"I know im just worried." Stormy said crying still. Stormy and Brian walk into the house and Sally and Lightning stood out side before heading back to the café to get the twins. Lightning was lost for words he was mad upset and just didn't know what to-do.

"Honey don't worry we'll figure something out she cant take her away from us for good." Sally said wiping the tears from his face.

"I know but im just worried I don't want her going back to the way it was before." Lightning said as Sally reached up and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Sally"

"I love you Stickers and we'll think of something but let's not talk to your mother till tomorrow."

"Deal lets go get the kids so we can get them home." Lightning said grabbing her hand and walking towards the café.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- tad a oooo. How are they going to deal with this what are they going to think of are they going to be able to keep Stormy in radiator springs? I know but you guys just have to wait a week cause I have finals this week. R/R**

**Love Moviejunckie66**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey you might just get an update early this time just maybe. So hope u like the last chapter little depressing and sad at the end, sorry bout that but this is just full of drama between the McQueen's but with some great surprises and a few laughs IMPORTANT LONG CHAPTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Convincing <strong>

The hot August Morning sun was shining through the window of the master bedroom once more, but unlike the other morning's this one was a little different for the small depressed family.

"Morning Stickers." Sally said sitting up.

"Morning honey" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek

"You thinking about Stormy?" She said looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Ya I knew what to do last time mom caused trouble, but this time I don't know what to do." Lightning said as he got up and slipped on a pair of jeans.

"Aw honey we'll figure something out she can't just take her for no reason." Sally said as she opened the closet and pulled out a pink and white sun dress.

"But I'm worried that we won't figure anything out and she'll be forced to go back to Colorado."

"Don't think like that Hun we'll figure something." She said walking over and giving him a kiss.

"Ya I know, can you get the kids this morning I'm going to talk to Storm." He said smiling and pulling her into a hug.

"Ya I can do that after I get out of the bathroom, and I think you two just need to have a brother sister talk."

"Thanks Sal you're the best."

"You know it." Sally said as lightning left the room. Once he was out of the room Sally walked into the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind her and sighed out loud.

"I should have told him when I had the chance." Sally said to herself pulling out a pregnancy test with a little positive sign in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile-<strong>

"Storm can I come in?" Lightning said from outside the teen's door.

"Ya." Stormy said through the door. Lightning walked through the door to see his little sister lying on top of her bed with her eyes still red from crying the night before wearing dark short jean shorts and a pink and white tank top.

"Hey Storm how ya doing." Lightning said sitting down on the bed.

"Pissed, hurting wanting to cry just everything." Stormy said facing him but not changing her position.

"Ya I know did she happen to tell you why she was taking you home?"

"Home? No that's not home, this is home, but no she just said that she been watching me all week and that it was her call no ones else's."

"Did you try convincing her to let you stay here?

"First thing I tried she just ignored me and told me nothing was going to change her mind." Stormy said as she wiped away tears starting in her eyes.

"Storm don't worry we'll figure something out, come here. Lightning said motioning her to give him a hug.

"I know Lighty." Stormy said attempting to scoot over to him but wincing pain and holding her hip instead.

"Storm are you ok?"

"Umm you want the truth?" She said with smile through her teeth.

"Stormy McQueen"

"No I'm not; I can't move my leg or really put pressure on it."

"What happened did you twist wrong in your sleep or was it from the running out of the café last night?" Lightning asked barley touching her hip then seeing her flinch.

"Last night when I hobbled out of the café I just wanted to get out of the sight of mom and I wasn't thinking and I turned the corner it popped and then popped again, which made me cry harder from pain."

"Stormy I think we should see Doc today to get this x-rayed instead of just looked at like we had him do last time."

"Fine I won't disagree." Stormy said as her face lit up looking towards the door when she saw to messy head toddlers poking their heads in the door.

"Hey kiddies come here." Lightning said as Justin, Maddie and Sally came walking in the door.

"They wanted to say good morning to Stormy and their daddy." Sally said as the twins climbed up on the bed.

"And I'm glad, theses two always make me happy. "Stormy said as she messed with the twin's hair.

"Well im glad to here that but I got to tell you something that might cheer you both up just a little." Sally said smiling deciding to tell them the news.

"What do you want to tell us?" Lightning said looking confused at his wife.

Sally took in a deep breath and said.

"I'm Pregnant."

"Oh my gosh this great! Sal I'm so happy!" Lightning said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Eeww" The twins said in unison covering their eyes. Sally and Lightning chuckled at their kid's reaction to the kiss.

"Sally that's great now come give me a hug I would give you one my self but I cant move my leg." Stormy said reaching out.

"Of course," She said giving her a hug

"Maddie Justin you here that your going to have a new brother or sister in a few months." Lightning said as the twins started clapping.

"well isn't that cute, and Stormy why can't you move your leg?' Sally said looking at her sister-in-law.

"Long story." Stormy said with a sheepish smile.

"Ya lets just say we are definitely seeing Doc today." Lightning said laughing.

"Well Lightning I think you should pick little miss accident prone up and I'll take the twins and we'll head down to Flo's to eat." Sally said picking up the Twins.

"Yay! I want food but I don't want to see mom." Stormy said with her stomach growling.

"Well she'll be mad at Sally and me in a few to when we tell everyone that Sally's pregnant."

"Oo I can't wait to see that." Sally said laughing.

"Ya I know. Now little miss Storm how do you want to be carried bridal style or piggy back?" lightning said looking down at storm.

"Bridal it hurts a little less." Stormy said as Lightning picked her up. The 5 McQueen's walked out of the house and walked to the café around the corner. They walked in to the café and saw Sally's parents and brother sitting at a table with Stormy's and lightning Siblings and mother. Lightning gently puts Stormy in a chair next to Katie and then helps Sally put the twins in their high chairs.

"Hey everyone can me and Sally make an announcement!" Lightning said Standing up getting the towns people attention.

"I'm pregnant!" Sally exclaims. Everyone gets up to congratulate the young couple and as they are doing that June gets up and sits next to Stormy.

"So you ready to apologize?" June said looking at Stormy who just looked away.

"Not until you let me stay here." Stormy said with an attitude.

"That's not going to happen missy and when we get home your grounded for at least a month." Lightning heard June talking to Stormy and decided to listen.

"I am home, where you want to take me is not home, it will never be home."

"It was your home for 14 years."

"I don't care it never felt like it" stormy said looking at Lightning to get her out of talking to her.

"Stormy lets head to Docs now, so we can get this hip check out." Lighting said picking her back up.

"Lightning…" June started to say but was cut off.

"Mom I'll talk to you later but I'm more concerned about Stormy right now and I don't feel like talking yet." He said as he and Stormy left the Café. After they left Sally sat down next to June.

"Well congrats Sally." June is sounding like she wanted to kill something.

"Thank you June, and I have a question." Sally said thanking her.

"And that would be."

"Why do you want to take Stormy back?" Sally asked turning serious.

"She needs to be home she's too young to live here."

"Stormy has lived here with Lightning and me for almost 3 years and you all of a sudden want to take her away from us."

"It's different your not her mother, I am and I know what's best for her." June said with her temper flaring.

"June I'm a mother too. It may not be to her mother, but Flo and I have been more a mother to her than you ever were."

"You can't say that you have only known her for 3 years."

"Yes but what I've seen the way you treat is horrible we at least tell her we love her and care about her and let her make her own decisions, Lightning and me want to see her happy.." Sally said getting angry which doesn't happen very often.

"She will be happy when we leave."

"Haven't you seen her all week she's happy here even if she hurt she's still laughing and having fun. If you haven't seen that, then I don't know who you've been looking at this whole week." Sally said getting up and heading back over to her kids and Family to cool down.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile- Lightning and Stormy!<strong>

"Thanks for getting me out of there Lighty." Stormy said as they made there way down the street to Docs clinic.

"Hey no prob Storm, you looked like you were going to explode." Lightning said as they entered the empty clinic.

"Ha ya that wouldn't of been good." She said laughing as Brian walked out of the back of the clinic.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Brian asked looking gat the siblings.

"I can't walk, really at all. I can a little but my hip keeps popping and hurting." Stormy said as she hopped over to Brian and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Was it from running out of the café last night?" Brian asked returning the hug and kiss.

"Parks, no PDA at work." Doc said walking out of the back.

"Aw Doc that's no fun but I was just welcoming our favorite patient into the clinic." Brian said laughing.

"Well Little Stormy, how's your hip?" Doc said

"Umm good I just can't walk with out it popping or wanting to cry every time I move it so ya I'm doing really well." Stormy said laughing.

"Well storm lets go check it out and see what's wrong with it.' Doc said motioning her to follow him.

**20minutes later-**

Doc came out helping Stormy walk, with a brace that wrapped around her hips and around her right leg looking like its keeping her hip in place with hard plastic around the right hip and upper thigh.

"Ok Lightning Stormy's hip keeps popping out of place and then going back in. That's why she has so much pain when she moves of walks on it." Doc said as he helped Storm sit next to Lightning. "The brace she wearing keeps the hip in place while it heals, I know it looks tacky but she's going to get used to it because she has to wear it for at least six to ten weeks."

"Thanks Doc is there anything else you want us to do?" Lightning asked his mentor.

"No not really but only for little miss to be carful and its ok for her to walk around but if she starts hurting she has to sit down and take it easy."

"Why not have her use crutches for a little while?" Brian asked sitting down next to Stormy.

"Because he knows I'm not going to use them so that's why I have to wear the brace for so long because it will take longer to heal." Stormy said smiling really for the first time since that morning talk with Lightning.

"Well thanks doc we appreciate it and I'll see you tonight to practice for the Radiator springs race tomorrow." Lighting said helping Stormy up.

"Ok be carful kid and see you then rookie."

"Bye Storm I'll see you at noon when I get off." Brian said giving her a kiss on top of the head.

"Parks! PDA!" Doc reprimanded

"Doc its Stormy and no one else is in here." Brian complained

"I don't care your still working."

"Fine. See you guys later."

"Bye Brian bye doc." Lightning and Stormy said as Lightning helped her out of the clinic.

"How you feel Storm?" Lightning asked as the slowly walked down to the café.

"Not much different in pain but over all a little better until mom try's to talk to me again." Stormy said hobbling next him.

"Well I fell sorry you have to where this hip brace for over 2 months."

"I actually don't mind."

"Really?"

"Ya it makes me look tough like I can do anything" She said flashing her signature smirk.

"Ha only you Storm would appreciate that." Lightning chuckled

"You got that right." Stormy smiled as they entered the café and hobbled and sat down next to Sally.

"Hey Storm I see you got a little friend attach to your leg." Sally said looking at the smiling teen.

"Ya her hip keeps popping in and out of place so this keeps it in place and she has to where it for over two months." Lightning said take the other seat next to Sally and Seth.

"Why so long?"

"Cause I wont use crutches." Stormy said laughing.

"You little piece of poop your just being stubborn." Sally said laughing.

"Yup!"

"Stickers I talked to your mother after you left." Sally said grabbing his hand under the table.

'And what did she say?" Lightning said cringing

"She kept saying that she knows what's best for her and that she to young to live her. I tried telling her that she's happy here and loves it here but she wont listen I don't know what to do." Sally said shaking her head

"Ok Right now I'm not going to talk to her just yet." Lightning said stoking her hand.

"Mr. Brains is thinking of a plan." Stormy said laughing.

"Ha and that's just what I love about him." Sally said giving him a kiss.

"Eeww" The twins said covering their eyes again.

"Ha theses two are getting smart." Stormy said Laughing with Lightning and Sally.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 at the cone- Stormy<strong>

Stormy was at the cone watching it so Lightning could go practice and Sally was with the Twins as they took their naps. Stormy was sitting listening to music on her phone when Jason and Jack came strutting in.

"Hey robo leg how's it going." Jack mocked as they came in. Stormy threw a few pens at them and watch them duck.

"Get out of here twerps I'm not in the mood." Stormy said glaring at them.

"Aw we just want to catch up with our favorite sister since she's coming home with us." Jason said sitting on the sofa in the corner of the lobby.

"First I'm your only sister second I'm going to try my hardest to stay here I'm not going back that place."

"Aw Stormy that's not going to happen cause mom's not going to change her mind or let you choose this time. So whereas you're Stalker." Jack asked sitting next to Jason.

"I'm going to try my hardest and do what ever it takes to stay and Brian's not my stalker he's my boyfriend and I don't appreciate you calling him that, and he was cleaning up at work before he came here."

"If you say so little sis if you say so." Jason said dodging more pens.

"Damn how many pens do you have over there?" Jack said as she threw some more.

"A lot get out of here twerps before I throw the whole jar at you. Stormy said as the walked laughing out of the cone, as Brian and Lightning came walking in.

"Why are there pens everywhere?" Brian asked as he picked up a few and put them in the empty jar.

"Jason and Jack they wouldn't get out they kept saying that they couldn't wait to have me home and I told them, Bull crap." Stormy said hobbling to the couch.

"Stormy don't worried I'm going to go talk to mom right now, we're going to do what ever it takes to keep you here." Lighting said giving her a hug and walking out of the cone. Lightning made his way to the cone 5 to visit with his mother.

Knock…

Knock...

"Hello Lightning." June said after she opened the door.

"Mom could I talk to you." Lightning asked standing in the door way.

"Yes of course come on inside the living room." June said smiling. Lightning made his way to the couch in the living room and sat down with June sitting a few minutes later.

"So what do you want to talk about?" June said smiling

"Mom don't pull this crap you exactly what I want to talk to you about." Lightning said angry.

"She's not staying here."

"Why not she's been fine here for 3 years and now she's being forced to leave for no reason." Lightning said looking into Junes blue eyes.

"She's too young to live here she's 16 she need to be home."

"You let her choose who to live with last time when she was 14 and now that she's going to be 17 in a few months you're not letting her choose."

"I should have never let her choose the first time that was a bad mistake."

"Mom tell me have you missed Stormy."

June mumbled something under her breath and not looking at Lightning.

"Mom tell the truth have you missed Stormy." Lightning look serious.

"No I haven't really missed her."

"Mom I can't believe you, you didn't even miss your daughter" Lightning said shaking his head. "Do you not like her? Did you not want girl."

"You want the truth. No I wanted all boys and then we got Stormy, I wanted to put her up for adoption but you were to old and knew exactly what was going on, and your father wasn't going to allow it."

"I can't believe you just because you didn't want a daughter you wanted to put her up for adoption and when you couldn't you decided to make her life hell!" Lightning said furious.

"I didn't make her life hell she turned out just fine." June said getting furious too.

"Yes because she was around me I taught her everything, I made her feel loved, and when I left to do racing she felt how it was not to be loved at the age of ten."

"Lightning James I'm done there is nothing you can do. She is coming home with us day after tomorrow and that's final. Now get out!" June yelled as she pushed him out of the cone. Lightning was upset furious pissed everything but mostly upset because Stormy has to go back to Colorado and there's nothing he can do. Lightning went down to Willies Butte and sat looking over it thinking just letting out some steam before he went back to town.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile- Café<strong>

It was around 5:00 now and Sally and Stormy and the twins were sitting in the café chatting when Sally looked around and saw June the twerps and the little twerps but she hadn't seen Lightning.

"Storm have you seen Lightning?" Sally said looking around again.

"No last time I saw him was when he went to talk to mom but that was at 12:30." Stormy said shaking her head.

"Doc have you seen him?" Sally asked doc as he walked by the table.

"Ya he's sitting at Willies butte." He told the two confused McQueen's.

"Thanks, Sally I'm going to go talk to him." Stormy said getting up.

"Can you make it with your hip. "Sally asked concerned.

"Not sure but I'm going anyway you know Lightning he never misses a meal unless something's wrong."

"Ok Stormy," Sally said thinking that Lightning heard the worst.

Stormy hobbled out of the café and limped to Willies Butte taking a break every once in a while but when she got there she saw her messy headed brother sitting just looking over the Butte. Lightning herd Storm come up be hind him he got up and turned and looked her strait in her bright green eyes with his bright blue ones. By the look on Lightning's face Stormy knows exactly what happened Lightning pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder.

"What did she say?" She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you she told me that she wanted to give you up for adoption but since dad wouldn't let her and I was old enough to understand she didn't and she is taking you no matter what." Lightning said pulling her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "I don't care about anything Sally and I will come up there and find a way to bring you back no matter what. No matter how long it takes we are bringing you back here."

"Lighty I know I just can't believe this is happening I know even thought I have to go back I know that you are going to figure something out. And lightning I want you to know I don't blame you for anything it was all mom." Stormy said looking at him.

"Storm I know and we'll figure this out even if it's the last thing we do we'll get you back here" All Stormy could do was smile at her favorite brother.

Lightning and Stormy walked back to the café and sat with Sally and the twins spending time with them around 8:00 they headed back to the house and Stormy decided to go to bed early she gave Lightning a long hug and Sally a long hug with Sally whispering the same things in her ear as Lightning did before. As they were getting ready for bed Sally climbed into bed with Lightning and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Ok tell me what did June told you." Sally said with tears in her eyes. Lightning wiped them away with his hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"She told me that she wanted to put her up for adoption because she didn't want a daughter, but since I was old enough to know what was happening and dad wouldn't let her she had to keep her."

"Why would some one ever want to give away their child I would never do that I could never do that. "Sally said gasping.

"I know neither would I, I mean I couldn't live with out Maddie and Justin, or with out you and the new baby I couldn't do it." He said rubbing her flat stomach.

"Hon I know we will figure something out."

"I know I just don't know how long it will take."

"Stickers I love you so much I'm glad your nothing like your mother. You're loving and a caring father and brother and I know we will figure something out." Sally said giving him a kiss.

"I love you to Sally I love how you're a great mother of soon to be three and a great sister-in law to Stormy." Lightning said returning the kiss.

"Thanks Stickers I can't stand loosing stormy we have become so close." She said curling up next him and pulling the covers on to them.

"I know Sally we'll figure this out." Lightning said as he and Sally drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Oh my gosh this was hard to write I know some of you hate me now but this Story is far from being over but this took so long to write so I hope you don't kill me for doing this but things will get better in the end.**

**Love Moviejunckie66 **


	7. Chapter 7

**`A/N- Hey sorry for the wait I had some homework and other things to work on and other engagements I had to take care of. So forgive me and forgive me about the last chapters about Stormy going home and all but this story is going somewhere everything happens for a reason ! And this chapter the Radiator Springs Race! AND ALSO SOME THE OBVIOUS THING THAT STORMY AND LIGHTNING AND SALLY COULD THINK OF TO GET HER TO STAY THERE, THEY WILL THINK OF THEM LATER OK! This chapter has a lot of stormy in it. Beware! Also FILLER CHAPTER! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SORRY I NEEDED A FILLER.**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 the day to remember.<strong>

Lightning awoke from the restless sleep and out of habit reaches over to give Sally a hug but to find her spot empty. He sits up and looks around the room and sees the light on under the door, and the sound of throwing up coming from behind the wooden burrier. Lightning gets up and opens the door and walks into the bathroom where Sally with her head in the toilet empting her stomach, her walks over grabs her hair and starts rubbing small circles on her back. Once Sally was done she leaned up against Lightning's legs.

"Thanks love." Sally said as she took a drink of water

"It's my job, how ya feeling?" Lightning said kissing the top of her head.

"Better now but I hate this part of the pregnancy."

"Well it will only last for a little while, but let's get your teeth brushed and let's get dressed so we can get the kids." Lightning said as he helped her off the floor. The couple got cleaned up and dressed and headed to the twin's room.

"Ma-ma Da-da." Both of the toddlers yelled.

"Hey, kiddies lets get you dressed." Sally said grabbing Justin. Lightning and Sally picked the twins shirts that say '_# 95 is my daddy'._

"No! Justin we're not done." Sally said as her son ran out of the room in his blue pull ups, and with Lightning sitting there laughing.

"Hey missing something?" Stormy said hobbling into the room wearing her _'#95 is my brother' _shirt and carrying a laughing Justin sideways like a skateboard.

"Yes and thank you Storm. "Sally said dressing him the rest of the way. "So what are going to do today beside help with the race?"

"Probly not talk to mom and spend my last day with you guys and Brian." Stormy said wiping tears from her already red eyes.

"Stormy I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything else I feel like it's my entire fault." Lightning said as He and Sally gave her a hug.

"It's not your fault but no matter what it takes I'm going to find an away to get back here.

"And we'll be thinking too but lets go enjoy today and make it the best ever."

The small family headed out of the house and down to the café where racers for the race have started arriving. The family sat in their usual booth.

"Stormy where's Brian wasn't he sopost to meet you here." Lightning said looking around.

"I don't know I haven't talked to him since we got off the phone last night." Stormy said looking around.

"He might be getting ready at the pits because the race starts in an hour." Sally said looking at the clock.

"Ya we might want to get there stormy. Do I get a good luck kiss?" Lightning said looking at Sally.

"Yes you do." She said giving him a kiss. "Maddie Justin can you tell daddy good luck?"

"Gwood wuck." They said as he gave them a hug.

"Thanks see you soon." He said as he and Stormy left the café. They walked to the pits.

* * *

><p>"Rookie where have you been." Doc said coming from around the car.<p>

"Well I do have twins and a pregnant wife that has morning sickness." Lightning said grabbing his gloves.

"Well we have to set up everything so get to work." Lightning rolls his eyes and walks over to the head set to help set them up. Leaving stormy to supplies.

"Stormy." Brian said from behind her. She turned around and instantly gave him a hug and giving him a kiss. Brian did the same knowing that today was going to be hard for her and him, and the rest of the town. They parted and finished the supply's not letting go of each others hands. Lightning looked over at them once and awhile and smiled. He saw out of the corner of his eye certain blonde and burnet teens heading towards Brian and Stormy.

"Stormy." The Blonde exclaimed.

"Kimmy, Joey what are you doing here?" Stormy said giving them a hug. Joey and Kimberly or Kimmy as they call her. Are Brian and Stormy's other best friends from school. They practically live at the town because they're there so much.

"We heard what happened with your mom and we came to make this your best day ever." Joey said as he gave her a hug.

"Aw I love you guys." Stormy said then turning to Brian. "Did you have something to do with this?" Brian just smiled and gave her a kiss when lightning walked over to them.

"Hey Joey hey Kimmy." He said saying hi

"Hi lightning good luck." Kimmy said smiling.

"Thanks, Stormy Brian why don't you four go hang out in the café and watch the race."

"Are you sure?" Stormy questioned.

"Yes I'm sure we have more than enough help and you need to spend time with them go hang out with Joey and Kimmy, you'll see me after the second race when there's a break."

"O.k. Lighty good luck beat Chick for me." She said giving him a big hug.

"My pleasure, now go have fun." He said as the 4 teens made their way to the café. Lightning smiled to himself and went back to work on the car when an arrogant mustached jerk said something from behind him.

"So McQueen do you plan on finishing this race this year?" Chick hicks said indicating to two years ago when he left cause Sally went into labor.

"Well if you would have remembered Thunder, I had to leave because my wife went into labor. The only thing I'm leaving is you in the dust." Lightning said with the competiveness showing.

"Well that's where you're wrong that's what I'm going to do to you. "

"We'll just see about that Chick." Lightning said as the bell to head to the starting line rang.

The racers Drove up to the starting line lightning took out his picture of Sally, Madison, Justin, and Stormy. He closed his eyes and said to himself, "_This is for you" _He puts the picture back and grips the wheel he feels his hands and head start sweating from excitement and the august heat. He sits there watching the light waiting for the green to show, he hears doc through the radio in his helmet. Lightning smiles as the light changes to green and he puts his foot to gas and he's in his own world.

Lightning's doing good he's in second for the first half just behind Chick. He keeps getting distracted by the thought of Stormy leaving he knows there something he can do but he just can't figure it out. His mind also keeps drift to Sally hoping she's feeling ok, he hate it when she feel's bad. But Lightning gets pulled out of this thought when he hears doc yell in his ear. Every time Chick would pull ahead, then he would have to work harder to catch up. Lightning crossed the finish line in second for the first 2 races. Lightning pulls into the pits after the end of the second race and hops out of the hot car ready to cool down. He takes of his helmet and reveals his sweaty hair and sees Doc coming over to him.

"Rookie what happened out there you were doing great." Doc said looking at the younger racer.

"I just have so much on my mind right now that I just got distracted." Lightning said running his had through his sweaty hair.

"Well kid you got a few hours to rest go hang out with your family we'll clean up here." Doc said patting him on the shoulder.

"Ok thanks doc." Lightning said as he ran off the café for a well deserved break. He walks into the café with Chick and a few other racers right behind him once her enters he hears the cheers of two toddlers.

"DADDY!" Madison and Justin yell as they run and hugged his legs. Lightning smiled and picked them up giving each of them a kiss and walked over to booth with his wife and 4 teens sitting watching.

"Hey good job." Sally said as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks Sally, so what have you guys been up to in here?" Lightning asked handing Justin to Sally and sitting Maddie on his lap.

"Nothing just talking and watching the race." Stormy said smiling for the first time this morning.

"You have a great day so far?"

"Ya I've been avoiding the twerps and mom and hanging out with Sally, the twins, Joey, Kimmy, and Brian. But it just got better now that I get to spend more time with my favorite big brother."

"You'll have a lot more time to hang out when we do the cruise after the race." Lightning said smiling.

"Ya I know. It's hard to think that this sill be my last cruise for a while." Stormy said with her expression automatically changing.

"Stormy McQueen we are going to cheer you up right now." Joey said getting up and heading to the Flo and then coming back with a tray of ice cream for everyone at the table. "This should do the trick." He said handing everyone an ice cream and setting two whip creams in the middle of the table.

"Don't give Brian the whip cream it will just end up on me." Stormy said poking at her ice cream with the spoon until Kimmy spray her in the face with the cream.

"You never said Kimmy." Kimmy said smiling with the can of whip cream in her hand. Stormy just started laughing then grabbed the other can and sprayed Kimmy in the face.

"And let's not forget the cherry on top." Brian said laughing as he put a cherry on the top of the pile of cream.

"Hey you can't forget Stormy." Lightning said as he put a cherry on her nose covered with whip cream. The McQueen's and teens sat there laughing as June waked by glaring.

"I love this family so much." Sally said wiping the twin's messy faces off.

"And we love all of you." Kimmy said wiping the whip cream off her face.

"Well you are here enough to be part of this family." Lightning said laughing. Over the next hour and half past and it was time to start the third and final race.

"Good luck Stickers." Sally said giving Lightning a kiss

"Thanks Sal." He said ruffling the kid's hair.

"Good luck Lighty" Stormy said giving him a hug.

"Thanks I'll see you guys after the race and at the cruise." He said as he ran out the door with the other racers. The four teens went out to the side walk to watch the final race. They see Lightning hop into the red car; the lights turn from red to yellow then finally to green. Lightning speeds ahead to first place right away. Every time Lightning finishes another lap he sees The 4 teens on the sidewalk cheering and Sally watching through the window, and he gets this feeling in his stomach, the same feeling he got on that tie breaker race. When doc came over the head set telling to not give up. And seeing his family brings that feeling to him. Lightning see Chick creeping up behind him. He sees the finish line knowing that Chick and him are just one point apart he wants to win this so bad. Chick comes up beside him and to his own surprise he crosses the line just seconds before chick.

Lightning hops out of the car and see the flashing of some press cameras that come every year to race, He just ignores them and run to the café where he was knelt down and took Justin and Maddie into his arms as they ran up and standing up holding them gives sally and kiss and a hug. Stormy not long after came hobbling up and gave him a huge hug.

"Great Job Lighty that was amazing!" Stormy said as she let go of him.

"It sure was." Sally said giving him another kiss

"Thanks I couldn't have done it with out the supports of you guys." Lightning said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hour later- Cruise Time!<strong>

After cleaning up the street of the race stuff the sun was starting to go down and it was time for the cruise. The tables were set out in the under the setting sun and the music started as the semi bigger crowd made their way to the café. The McQueen's came from their home around the corner. Lightning was changed from his racing suit and into jeans and a simple red t-shirt, sally had also changed from her _#95 is my husband _to a simple pink one with a black cami under. Each walking up with the twins on their hips each wearing their think one and thing two sweat shirts, because of it getting closer to September the nights have been getting colder. They arrive and head towards the table with the 4 teens were already sitting. Stormy and Kimmy are wearing their short white cheerleading shorts with matching yellow shirts that had the school mascot the jockeys on the back. Brian and Joey looking similar but with simple jeans and Black shirts with the jockeys on the back.

"Hey I see you four decided to match tonight." Sally said laughing sitting down next to Lightning and putting the twins in their booster seats.

"You but Kimmy and I don't match totally; we would if I didn't have this brace on my hip." Stormy said as she pats the hip brace on her right side.

"Yes but I'm glad I don't have o wear that." Kimmy said laughing as June and the other two sets of twins.

"Do you mind if we join you?" June asks

"Yes" Stormy mumbles but just being followed by a kick from Lightning, even though he felt the same way.

"No we don't mid you can sit with us. "Lightning said with his fake smile. Just as _Telephone by Lady gaga. _Came on the stereos.

"Stormy lets do the cheer routine to it." Kimmy said getting up.

"I can't dance or flip with my hip, I can only walk in the circle and do the hand movements.

"Then that's all we will do then." Kimmy said grabbing her and dragging her out to the street. The two girls stood in the middle and waited for the chorus to start. They started by looking at their feet and just moving their arms as if the had pom-poms then hopped in fount of one another on one foots then towards the end Stormy put her hands to gather and helped Kimmy get enough height to flip safely. When they finished they got a round of applause by many people, with tem blushing by not noticing how many people were watching them.

"I didn't know you did cheer" June said surprised

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Stormy said sitting back down next to Brian grabbing his hand.

"Stormy that was really good even with your hip." Sally said smiling.

"Thanks it didn't feel the same cause I couldn't do my back hand spring." Stormy said sighing

"It was still great we don't want you hurt any worst." Brian said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Brian." She said retuning the kiss. When Flo came over the microphone.

"Ok ya grab you son or daughter and come dance." Flo said in her fifties voice. Lightning grabbed Maddie and Sally grabbed Justin and went out to the dance floor, they were followed by Mrs. Parks and Brian and Ramone and Stormy. Sally and Lightning were dancing next to each other so they could talk.

"Stickers look at Stormy and Ramone." Sally said looking over at them and seeing Stormy laughing.

"I know I see, do you think we can find something in your old attorney books? You know a way to get her back." Lightning said looking at Sally.

"We might but the thing is I don't know where they are. I'm thinking they are at my parent's house."

"We'll have to call them and see. And also I've meaning to ask you how you have felt since this morning?"

"I felt better, I've felt a few times that I thought I was going to throw up but it pasted so it's been better." Sally said as the song ended and started heading back to the table.

"Well that's good." Lightning said putting Maddie back in her booster seat, as Stormy and Brian came back. They sat and talked and danced sometimes, Stormy and her friends were telling them about memories at school that they will never forget. When Flo came over the Microphone once again.

"Ok grab a brother or sister and go dance to _We are Family!_ " Flo said looking strait and lightning and Stormy.

"So stormy you want to dance?" Lightning said getting up.

"Of course." She said grabbing his hand.

"Awe I wanted to dance with her." Jack said with sarcasm, but stormy just grabbed a pen from the table and threw it at him. "Ow again with the pens." He said rubbing his head.

"Oops it slipped." She said laughing as she went out to the street.

"What is with you and pen throwing?" Lightning said laughing as he started dancing with her.

"They're just there to throw and they deserve it." She said giving her McQueen smile.

"Well that's true so how has your day been?"

"Great I though it was going to be the worst day ever, but: you, Sally, the twins, Kimmy, Joey, and Brian have made it the best day ever."

"That' great to hear, how your hip has been you've been up on it all day." Lightning said looking at the hunk of plastic on her hip.

"It been sore but other wise its better."

"Is it still Black and blue?"

"Ha! Black, blue red yellow green any color you can think of it's there." She said laughing.

"Ok ewe that's gross." He said wrinkling up his nose.

"Hey lets throw you up against a goal post and see what you look like." Stormy said as she and Lightning laughed and headed back to the table. To just have Brian get up when once again the song _Every time we touch slow version_ came over the speakers.

"Stormy would you like to dance?" Brian said holding his hand out to Stormy.

"Yes I wouldn't miss it." She said smiling. They walked out hand in hand and Stormy put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her small waist. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Stormy said sighing.

"I don't know stormy we'll make it though this." Brian said resting his head on hers.

"I know we will because there is no way in hell that I'm letting you go." She said lifting her head to look him in his brown eyes.

"And there's no way in hell that I'm letting you go either." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"I know but everything is going to change we'll be so far apart that we won't get to hold hands, kiss, I won't be able to sit in your lap or watch movies at the drive through." She said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Baby, it will be ok we'll still be together we'll talk all the time web chat text call I'll even use snail mail. I'll do anything to talk to you."

"I know and I would do the same I'm just going to miss you so much." She said as he wiped the tears from her eyes she looked over at the table and saw June watching them like a hawk. "My mom is watching us."

"Then let's give her something to watch." Brian said tilting her chin up and giving her the most passionate kiss they have ever had. Stormy didn't want to pull away but she needed air and she was sure that he needed some too. As they pulled away she rested her forehead on his and smiled.

"I love you Brian."

"I love you too Stormy." Brian said as he grabbed her hand and lead her back to the table figuring out that the song finished ages ago. Slowly every body made their way into the café or to their cones and back up to the well The McQueen's and the teens sat in a few tables put together when Brian Kimmy, and Joey walked over to the white wall with the projector in front of it.

"Can we have everyone's attention?" Kimmy yelled getting everyone to look over at the blank wall. "Brian Joey and I have made a video for Stormy and we would like to share it." Stormy just looked around she looked at Lightning and Sally and found out they knew about this all along.

"So with our pleasure Stormy this is for you." Joey Said turning on the projector and the three tees walking into table.

* * *

><p><strong>Video-<strong>

It started out with a Picture of the four of them taken only a few weeks before then switching to Joey standing in front of a brick wall.

"Ok what can I say about our little Miss Stormy." He started. "well I remember when I first met her in November of 8th grade year; her first day and we were named lab partners in Science, and right away she made a joke bout the science teacher under her breath, who ever knows the teacher he's a full on nerd he walks like he has a wedgies all the time and talks the Steve erkle. And I instantly start laughing I knew we would be great friends. Stormy seems to have thing for jokes and just talking in general in science class cause just last year when we were messing around in science Kimmy was filming and she just couldn't stop talking, it has to be one of my top memories I have and will never forget."

*cuts to clip*

It shows the 3 of them laughing in science class and Kimmy laughing behind the camera. When Mr. Gunderson comes and just staring at Stormy.

"Stormy I'd look up if I were you." Kimmy said from behind the camera.

"Why is somth…?" Stormy stopped talking and looked at the teacher and just gave him the biggest cheesiest smile ever.

"Miss McQueen I hope you know I am teaching up here." Mr. Gunderson said still looking at her.

"Oh sorry I dint here you start talking." She said apologizing.

"Yes I realized that you were to busy talking to Mr. Parks, Miss Smith, and Mr. Worthington. So Mr. Parks you go sit over there." He said pointing to the seat farthest from hers. "Miss Smith you go over to the seat in the middle, and Mr. Worthington you over there at the opposite corner from Mr. Parks. " He said directing them away from Stormy who was in the front of the room. Kimmy swung the camera around looking at all of them laughing still.

"Miss Smith Camera off." He reprimanded.

*Screen Black and now set on Kimmy next to a Blue wall."

"Stormy you're my best friend in the whole world before you came I really only had Joey. But when I met you we became best of friends, then Brian came and it just made everything better. We are so alike in many ways we both LOVE soccer we were both put on the girls varsity team freshman year, me as a forward and you as the stud goalie you are. But also in freshman year we decided to try Cheerleading but just as a joke, but we ended up loving it and becoming the co captains sophomore year. And since we are the lightest two on the team we are the ones who get to do the flips being thrown up into the air which became totally fun. Stormy you are like my twin we are attach at the hip. And you got to remember Soccer players by day and cheerleaders by night, well Friday nights at football games in our little hick school." She said

*Goes to clip from half time at school football game*

"And let's get a round of applause for our Cheer squad!" The person over the microphone the squad about 20 come running out and get into posions when the song_ Hick town by Jason Aldean _

The Cheerleaders throw Stormy and Kimmy into the air and them spinning in the air and landing back into the arms of the other cheerleaders, both girls running and grabbing their pom-poms before the lyrics start. When the lyrics start they stat in sync the tradional cheer arm movements. The chorus starts and Stormy and Kimmy ditch the pom-poms and go out in front and both do backhand springs, then turning to step on the hands of the others and get hoisted up into the air towering everyone. Lifting their legs above their head then spinning and coming back down. Getting towards the instrumental they all start tumbling. Towards the end of the song Stormy and Kimmy start dong Back hand springs coming twars each other but staggered so they don't hit each other, tumbling in the air then land in the splits at the end of the song with pom-poms back in their hands.

*clip ends and goes to Brian's clip*

"Stormy you have been my best friend ever since we could walk, and you have also been my girlfriend since Justin and Maddie started walking. And it has to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. Every time I'm with you or near you I just seem so much happier. Playing Soccer with you in the summer on a co-ed team to spending the whole soccer season with you. Then you got me and Joey to do football the same time so watching you cheer at the games are so fun and I cant get over that its not going to happen next year. I mean a little over a year and a half ago you agreed to be my girlfriend and this has been the best time of my life and I know we are still going to talk to each other and have fun like we use to just over the phone texting and web chat. I just want you two know Stormy that I love you and no matter how far you are from me you will always be my barefoot Cinderella." Brian said smiling.

*cutting to slid show*

_Barefoot Cinderella by miley Cyrus_ Starts playing in the back round. A picture comes up of them with their faces close together smiling. The slide show was filled with pictures of them from when they were little to a few days before. Pictures of them with the twins and lightning and Sally. Them at soccer running and then stormy tackling Brian from behind. And Stormy's favorite picture of them ended the show; they were standing in the homecoming court as prince and princess for the sophomore class him in his football uniform and her in her cheer uniform.

**Video ended.-**

* * *

><p>Stormy and a lot of other people were in tears she got up and gave them all a hug and gave Brian a kiss. She went to Sally and Lightning who had the twins asleep in their arms and gave them a hug. They spent the rest of the night at the café Stormy sitting in Brian's lap as they say goodbye to Joey and Kimmy. Around 9:00 Stormy kisses Brian goodbye and heads back to the house with Lightning and Sally. She helps put the twins to bed and give Lightning and Sally tearful hugs and heads off to bed saying thanks for making this the best day ever.<p>

Sally and Lightning head climb into bed and curled up next to up each other.

"That was the sweetest thing they could have ever done for her." Lightning said having sally lay her head on his chest.

'I know I just cant, I just don't want to think that she won't be here to laugh and talk and just being here tomorrow." Sally said starting to cry.

"Shh, Shh Sally its ok, I'm thinking the same thing, but you have to remember that we are going to get her back, no matter what." He said soothing her.

"I know sorry hormones." Sally said wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Sally we both no that wasn't hormones and we will most likely talk to her just as much as Brian does."

"I know Stickers its just not going to be the same."

"I know I'm going to miss her too." Lightning said as tears came to his eyes that he's been tiring to hold back.

"Stickers I know this is the has to be the hardest on you, you closest to her." Sally said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ya it is I know it's not forever but it seems like its going to be."

"I know but we will get her back before we know it." Sally said giving him a kiss. "I love you Stickers"

"And I love you." Lightning said kissing her then putting his had on her stomach. "Both of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hey sorry again for the long filler chapter it took for ever to write it would have been shorter but I got so into it and sorry for the really long wait I had some things that took up my whole life with sports and school and just everything but lets hope that I will update soon but I'm not giving up on this story.**

**Love Moviejunckie66**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- hey this chapter will make you sad mad laugh cry and everything… well maybe ha-ha I'm later on going to this point of view stuff later in the chapter just for trying it. I looked up the radiator springs is based some where in Arizona near **Peach Springs, Arizona **so that's what I used for the time for driving. Stormy's thoughts are in **_**italics!**_

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

In the early morning hours the Lightning and Sally are up and helping Stormy pack her bag. The whole family had been quiet all morning Stormy would wipe away tears every so often; as would Lightning and Sally. Once her bag was packed and the twins were up the family headed out to Flo's to eat and say good bye to many of the residents of the town.

"I can't believe this is happening." Stormy said pushing the tears from her eyes once again.

"I know Stormy it's hard for us too." Lightning said as he gave her a hug.

"Storm we'll all get through this." Sally said joining the hug.

"I know." Stormy said sighing and looking over at the door and seeing Brian come in with June and both sets of twins behind him. "Can I go see Brian please?"

"Of course. "Lightning said letting her out of the booth. Stormy hobbles over to him and throws her arms around him burring her face into his neck. Brian wraps his arms around her waist tightly not wanting to let go. He kisses her gently on the lips and grabs her hand and walks back to the booth with Lightning and Sally. Stormy curls up next to Brian and leans her head on his shoulder.

Before they knew it, it was time to say good bye. Lightning, Sally, Justin, Maddie, and Brian were standing at the red van saying their final good byes.

"Stormy it time to go say good bye." June said smirking standing by the car.

Stormy walked over to Lightning, Sally and the twins first.

"I love you guys so much I don't want to leave." Stormy said crying giving both Lightning and Sally a hug.

"Storm we love you too and don't worry you wont be gone long." Lightning whispered in to her ear because Sally was to busy crying to talk.

"You guys have to promise me that when you find out more about your baby you'll call me and tell me because I won't be here." Storm said letting go.

"Of course we can't leave out its favorite aunt." Sally said smiling and placing her hand on her barley noticeable bump. Stormy smiled and couched down to the twin's height and pulled them both into a hug.

"Is you coming bwack?" Maddie asked Stormy smiled and pulled them back into a hug.

"Yes it may not be for a little while but I will be back no matter what." She said kissing their heads with a tears streaming down her face. She turned to Brian and didn't hesitate and threw her arms around his neck. Brian put his around her waist and held her tight not wanting to let go they both silently cried until June interrupted.

"Stormy hurry up." June said rather ignorant. Stormy just scowled and looked back at Brian.

"Stormy I was waiting to give you this on your birthday but I think now is the perfect time." He said pulling out a necklace with a heart on top and then going down in a spiral to another heart. Stormy was lost for words as he place the necklace around her neck.

'I'll never take it off." Stormy said before crushing her lips to his in a kiss full of passion, much like the one the night before. "I love you"

"I love you too make sure to call me later."

"Wouldn't miss it." Stormy said as she finally let go of his hand and ran over and gave Lightning and Sally one last hug and saying good bye one last time before getting into the passenger seat of the van. Before they knew it the van had left the town with no intend of coming back. Lightning and Sally pick up the twins and walk back to the café and sit down in the booth.

"How you doing honey?" Sally asked grabbing his hand under the table.

"I'm ok but it might take a while to get use to." Lightning said wiping his eyes.

"I know stickers it will but it won't be for long and we'll talk to her often maybe just as much as Brian."

"I know I just hope she can make it through the 13 hour drive there, lets see they left at 7 so they should be there about 8 pm."

"She'll Probly make it she'll just plugging her head phones and text." Sally said giving him a kiss on the cheek; and him placing a hand on her belly.

"How you feeling this morning?"

"Better, but we have a doctors appointment today in about a half an hour, so we should be able to get some info to Stormy by the time they get to Denver." Sally said smiling. "And if we want to get there in time we might want to leave now."

"Oh ya I forgot," Lightning said thinking. "Brian can you watch the twins for a little while we go to Sally's doctors appointment?" Lightning said calling Brian over.

"Ya I can do that." Brian said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Texting Stormy already? She's only been gone for an hour or so." Sally said getting up.

"Ya she started texting me when they left the town. She's already gone crazy." He said laughing.

"That doesn't surprise me; make sure to tell her we will call her tonight." Lightning said as he and Sally gave the twins a hug. "Bye" they both said as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Well Mrs. McQueen you are about 13 weeks along." Dr. Johnson said as she moved the wand along Sally's stomach.<p>

"Really I'm that far along?" Sally said looking confused.

"Well sally every pregnancy is different. And by the looks of it you only have one baby in there this time." Johnson said smiling. Sally squeezed Lightning's hand and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>-Stormy - 8:00 pm Denver Colorado-<strong>

_This sucks my butts numb, Brian's phone died Lightning and sally haven't texted me back for hours and Jason and Jack wont stop throwing things at me. Ugg worst day ever._

Jason, Jack when we get home make sure your rooms are clean because your friends will be over soon after, same with Hayden and Jake." June said entering the city.

"Ok mom." The boys all said together.

"My first day back and I have to deal with all their little friends." Stormy said glaring.

"Yes and also Brads friends too."

"Who the heck is Brad?"

"Your Step brother. I got re-married last year." June said turning onto the street.

"YOU GOT RE-MARRIED! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE TO KNOW!"

"You guys didn't tell us about the twins." Jason said pointing out from the seat behind Stormy.

"Yes we did. You ignored everything we sent or called." Stormy said as they pulled into the drive way of the big familiar house.

"Oh ya Stormy your room will be the guest bedroom now." June said as she got out of the car.

"Fine by me nothing can get any worst than it is. You have already ruined my life." Stormy said grabbing her bag out of the back and heading up the porch with the rest of the family.

"How have I ruined your life Stormy June!" June said as they entered the house with two blonde haired figures were sitting at the table looking confused. Stormy ignored them and stayed staring at June.

"Let's make a list shall we. First you forced me here against my will; you took me away from Lightning and Sally and my niece and nephew, all my friends and my Boyfriend that's how you're ruining my life."

"Stormy you can say that but your stuck here so just live with it." June said trying to calm down. Stormy took this opportunity to look at the two blonde figures sitting at the table.

_The older one looks about mom's age and the younger one looks about my age maybe a little older. They should get used to me and mom fighting._

_"_Hi I'm Larry you must be Stormy." Larry said

"Nice to meet you." Stormy mumbled.

"And I'm Brad your step Brother." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Stormy you can go unpack I'll call you down when the pizza is ready." June said after she calmed down.

"Fine." Was all she could say before she grabbed her duffle bag and heading up stairs. Stormy walked into the guest bed room or her bed room now and fell down against the bed.

_Ugg this sucks I got forced here I miss lightning and sally and the twins. I miss Brian and my hip is killing me. Ugg!_

Stormy sat up and grabbed her phone and called Lightning.

"Hey Storm what's up?" Lightning said picking up the phone.

"I'm miserable I've already gotten into a fight with mom and I have to live in the guest bed room!" Stormy said still frustrated.

"Wait why you are in the guest bedroom?"

"Because we have a step Dad and Brother now." Stormy heard Lightning start choking on something on the other end of the line.

"W-w-what?" He said coughing.

"Yup mom got re-married a year ago no need to call her and blow up, because I already did that for all of us."

"Some how that doesn't surprise me how are they?"

"I don't really know I think I frightened them when I came in the house; between my robotic leg and mom and me yelling at each other." Stormy hear Sally laughing knowing she was listening.

"Well when you actually talk to them tell me if their anything like mom." He said as he was laughing at Sally laughing.

"Do you have me on speaker phone?"

"Yup say hi everybody." Lightni9ng said followed by a lot hi's. Stormy just laughed until she heard June call her to come down for dinner.

"I got to go I have to deal with the twerps, little twerps and brad friends all night and mom called for me to get food before they come."

"Well with that I say good luck bye love you, say bye everybody!" Lightning said followed by a lot of byes. She giggled and hung up the phone. She went over to mirror on the wall and fixed her hip brace on her skinny jeans wincing as she does so fixing her boots and dark pink shirt then hobbling down stair; to the smell on pizza and with only Brad, June and Larry sitting around the table. Stormy hobbled over got a piece of cheese pizza and sat down next to June.

"So Stormy how old are you." Larry asked trying to cut the awkward silence.

"16 I'm going to be 17 in November." Stormy answered smiling.

"Cool Brad will be turning17 next month."

"Um Stormy I've been wondering what happened to your hip?" Brad said looking up showing is bright blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh well I've been playing soccer sice I was little and my boyfriend and I were on a co Ed team and I play Goalie. And during our last game a week and a half ago it was raining and I got tripped and slid into the goal then I did something else to my hip a day later, so when every time I walk my hip pops in and out of place so this keeps it in place."

"Wow that must have hurt." Brad said

"Ya so now I'm out of Soccer and cheerleading for a while." Stormy said when there was a knock at the door.

"Brad can you get that?" June said taking the plates into the kitchen. "And Stormy can you help me get out the plates." Stormy got up and headed to the kitchen when a whole load of guys flooded the though the door.

_Oh great let the fun begin. _

Stormy hobbled out of the kitchen setting the plates and cups on the table.

_Great they're all staring at me. Just look away Stormy._

Stormy hears a few of them whispering and looking she just walked into her room changed into her sweats that say soccer on the back and her warm up jersey with 00 on back. Then grabbed her laptop and phone and hobbled into the living room where Jake and Hayden and their friends were watching _The Lion King. _She choose a spot on the couch not paying attention to the teenage boys stuffing their faces in the dining room.

"Stormy come here." June yelled from the kitchen.

_Ugg what does she want._

Stormy put down her lap top put her phone in the elastic of her sweats and limps into the kitchen.

"What?" Stormy said limping over to her.

"Go pick up the plates and cups from the ones who are done, and where is your hip brace?" June said directing her.

"I take it off at night and what no please and thank you?" Stormy said smirking.

"Stormy June!"

"Ok I'm going, Lightning and I did that all the time." Stormy said laughing as she hobbled out of the kitchen. _Man I love messing with mom_

"Are you guys done with the plates and cups?" Stormy said to the group of boys.

"Yes Stormy here." Brad said handing her the plates and cups. Unlike Jason and Jack who threw them instead.

"Really do you have to throw them you know I can't bend down?" Stormy said scowling at them and their friends. "Jake Hayden can you pick theses up for me!"

"Yes Stormy." They said as the ran over and picked them up.

_Ha they still listen to me that's so cool._

"Thank you." Stormy said as she hobbled into the kitchen.

"Here mom now if you want me I'll be hiding in my room."

'No your not, your staying out here and watching Jake and Hayden and their friends."

"Really? Great I can't even web chat with Brian." Stormy said complaining.

"I'll allow you to still web chat with him but out here in the dining room or the living room."

"Fine but the twerps and their friends better not annoy me." Stormy said as she sat back down in her spot with her lap top on her lap. Clicks on the web chat icon and clicks on Brian's name. And she smiles as his face pops up on the screen smiling at her from the cafe.

"Hey how's my baby girl." Brian said greeting her with her nick name he gave her.

'Nothing dealing with a house full of guys each brother has at least two friends over and they are driving me nuts."

"I can hear them in the background why didn't you go up to your room?"

"Mom wouldn't let me she said if I wanted to chat with you I had to do it out hear while watching Jake and Hayden and their little friends."

"Well I'm sorry but at least we can still talk for a little bit." Brian said smiling.

"Ya until the twerps figure out that I'm talking to you… Ouch." Stormy said rubbing her head from a pillow getting thrown.

"Did you just get hit with a pillow?"

"Yup the twerps and their little dummy friends are having a pillow fight in the living room." Stormy said not very happy. "Twerps! If you are going to be dumb do it somewhere else!"

"Stormy let it go it was only a pillow. Oh ya Lightning told me to tell you that he and Sally will call you in a half an hour."

"Ok thanks and I go to go I'll call you later bye baby." Stormy said blowing him a kiss.

"Talk to you later Baby girl." Brian said as he logged off.

Stormy got off the couch fought her way through the boys and up to her room to put her lap top away; but before coming back down her phone rang she smiled to herself.

_Half an hour my butt._

Stormy answered the phone too two toddlers yelling.

"Stwormy!" Maddie and Justin yelled

"He pip squeaks how you doing." Stormy said smiling.

"Gwood."

"Ok enough of the cuties, hey Storm how you holding up. And you're also on speaker phone but it's only the twins and lightning." Sally said over the phone.

"I'm ok but I'm dealing with a house full of twerps, the only one treating me like a person is Brad." Stormy said falling down in the bed.

"I'm sorry Storm but we wanted to tell you what we found out about the baby today." Lightning said.

"Oo! What did you find out?" Stormy said very excited.

"Ok don't pee your pants." Sally said laughing. "We found out that it is only one baby and that im 13 weeks along, and we will be finding out the sex of the baby in a few weeks."

"Oh my gosh im so happy for you guys…" Stormy started saying before being cut off by a harsh yell from down stairs.

"STORMY!" Junes' harsh voice yells.

"Got to go guys got caught leaving the living room, most likely in trouble."

"Good luck stormy love you bye." Lightning and Sally said before hanging up the phone. Stormy got up and limped down the stairs to where June was standing with all the guys watching them.

"You were sopost to stay down here." June said crossing her arms. And the room going silent for listening. "Was I not clear do you hear me when I talk?"

"Yes I hear you when you talk its kind of hard not to, and I went up stairs to put my lap top away." Stormy practically yells.

"It doesn't take 15 minutes to put a lap top away Stormy June."

"Well Lightning and Sally called and I was talking to them."

"What did they tell you exactly?"

"Does it matter to you what we were talking about." Stormy said looking June in the eyes with her green ones.

"Yes it does, now tell me."

"Fine. I talked to Maddie and Justin and then Lightning and Sally told me that they found out that Sally is 13 weeks pregnant with one baby and that they are going to find out the sex of the baby in a few weeks then you interrupted us. Now I'm going to go to bed." Stormy said starting to turn to head to bed.

"Is there something you want to say to me first? Like an apology." June said putting her hands on her hips.

"For what none of this would be happening if you let me stay in Radiator Springs! And you can't punish me for taking a phone call from Lightning."

"Yes I can you disobeyed me."

"For 15 minutes and the little twins and their friends are still glued to the TV. All I missed was Mufasa Dyeing!" Stormy yelled.

"Don't yell at me Stormy June or you will be grounded for even longer."

"Go ahead! Its not going to change the fact that you ruined my life!"

"I'm not running your life I've made it better!"

"By taking me away from the people who actually care about me!" Stormy said before hopping up the stairs on one foot. Stormy got up stairs slammed the door and fell down against the bed crying her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning and Sally-<strong>

Lightning slowly closed the door to the nursery and put his arm around Sally and walked down the hall to the master bedroom. With in minutes of entering they were both changed and snuggled into bed next to each other.

"Nothings been the same today." Sally said snuggling close to Lightning.

"No it hasn't, just the house is two quiet with out Stormy. Even with two toddlers in the house." Lightning said kissing her head.

"We'll get her back nothing can keep her away from this place."

"Ya I just hope the rest of her night went ok with out to much yelling." Lightning said rubbing Sally's small baby bump, only having Sally laugh trying to get him to stop.

"Ya me too and stop rubbing my stomach it tickles." Sally said giggling quietly.

"Sorry honey you know I always did that with the twins so now I got to do it with this one its tradition." Lightning said flashing his McQueen smile.

"I know I'm going to have to get used to it again." Sally said giving him a kiss. "Night Stickers."

"Night Sal." Lightning said kissing her and then kissing her stomach. "Night baby." Lightning and Sally drifted off in to sleep from a crazy sad day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hey what's up so what you thing ya I know some crazy twist in it and a lot of Stormy in it two but her first day back with a lot of Drama next chapter will have a lot of Lightning and Sally in it. I feel I've been leaving them out of some chapters and I'm sorry I feel bad to but I hoped you like it tell me what you think.**

**Love Moviejunckie66**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- **hey sorry for the long wait I've been so busy and I feel bad but Heres the next chapter Enjoy Remember Stormy's thoughts are in italics. This chapter is Probly going to be short! FORGIVE ANY GRAMMER MISTAKES THIS CHAPTER WAS QUICK!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>-Lightning and Sally 1 week later- 7 a.m. in Café-<strong>

"We could take her." Lightning said putting down is water bottle on the table.

"We are not kidnapping your sister." Sally said shaking her head.

"It was just a suggestion." He said laughing.

"Yes a very good one if you want to be thrown in prison." Sally said laughing. "But I did think of something last night but I forgot it this morning and it's driving me crazy."

"You do tend to forget things when you're pregnant." Lightning said nibbling on a bagel.

"Yes just like you do on a daily basis, for instance where are your keys." Sally said smiling.

"Ha-ha they are in my pocket." He said patting his pocket and seeing that they aren't there. "Ok Sal where are they."

"Check your son." She said motioning to Justin who is sitting in his booster seat next to Lightning.

"Justin can daddy have his keys back." Lightning said holing out his hand.

"No." Justin said looking at him with his greenish blue eyes.

"Why not?"

"Mommy has them." He said pointing at Sally.

"Oh ratted out by a 2 year old, that's got to hurt. Now give me my keys." Lightning said laughing.

"Fine." Sally said handing his keys to him.

"Blaming things on your own son that's low."

"I was going to go with Maddie but Justin was closer." Sally said as the Lightning's phone rang. "I bet that's Stormy." Lightning rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello you have reached the crazy McQueen's how may I help you?" Lightning said laughing.

"Save me I'm freaking out." Stormy said from the other end of the call.

"What's wrong?" Sally said as they put her on speaker phone.

"I'm starting school today and I've already gone crazy."

"Why is school starting so early? Brian doesn't stat till middle of next week." Lightning said listening.

"I don't know Denver is crazy and mom has been yelling at me all morning."

"Storm calm down you'll be fine just stay calm and don't freak out." Sally said calming the teen.

"Fine but I'll call you later bye."

"Bye Storm be good." They said as they hung up the phone.

"Ok Stickers I'm heading to the cone you want to come?"

"Ya lets go." Lightning said picking up Justin.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy Denver<strong>

"STORMY hurry up!" June's harsh voice said from down the stairs. Stormy just rolls her eyes and fixed her hair and hip brace in the mirror. Stormy was wearing her favorite pair of Jeans that show off her long legs and her blue plaid shirt with sleeves to her elbows with a white cami under.

"STORMY!"

"I'M COMING! Stormy rolled her eyes and hobbled down stairs where Brad, Jason, Jack Jake and Hayden where waiting.

"Storm you have you license right?" June said

"Ya why?" Stormy said leaning against the wall.

"Then you're driving."

"Why. Don't any of them have their licenses?" Stormy said indicating to the other 3 teens by the door.

"Nope."

"Fine everyone get in the car. "Stormy said grabbing the keys and her backpack walking out the door. Stormy first dropped off the little twins at the elementary school and then pulled into the high school down the road. The twins and Brad ran in and to their classes since they knew their classes already Stormy was stuck getting her schedule and locker and ended being 10 minutes late to class.

_Great this sucks lets see 1st English 2nd Calculus 3rd fitness 4th history 5th Wood shop 6th science and finally 7th movie making. Great I can't even do fitness for a while. Well let's get this day started._

Stormy finally found Junior English class and opened the door and walked in right as she opened the door everyone turned and looked at her.

"You must be Stormy why don't you come up hear and introduce your self to everyone." The teacher said.

_I was hoping he wasn't going to say that, I must look like a robot with my hip brace._

Stormy made her way up to the front and looked at everybody.

"Hello I'm Mr. Blank why don't you say your name, where you moved from and something about your self."

_Great I'm going to look like a fool._

"I'm Stormy McQueen, I moved from Radiator Springs, and I'm really into racing like the piston cup circuit." Stormy said not looking up.

"Does anyone have any questions for Stormy?" Mr. Blank said to the class with a few hands shooting up. "Miss Anderson" He called on a very preppy looking blonde.

"Are you related to Jason and Jack McQueen?" She said with a high pitched voice.

"Sadly yes, they are my brothers." Stormy said sighing.

"Why don't you tell us more about your family?" Mr. Blank said again.

"I have 5 brothers I have two younger and three older and I have one step brother and I'm the only girl." Stormy said finally looking up.

"Ok next Question!" Boomed Blank "Mr. Klark" He said pointing to a tall skinny guy with jet black hair.

"What happened to your hip?" He asked staring at stormy. Stormy Sighed she knew someone was going to ask that.

"I play on a co-ed soccer team and I'm the goalie and I got tripped and slammed against the goal so the brace keeps my hip from popping in and out of place till it heals." Stormy said wanting to sit down.

"Ok one more Question, Miss Quinn" Blank said pointing to a girl with black hair and way to much make up on.

"Who did you live with in Radiator springs if your mom and brothers live here? She said with a deeper voice than you would have thought.

"My oldest brother and his wife and two kids." Stormy said missing them again.

"Ok Miss McQueen you can take that seat in the middle there. "He said before he started talking about the rules and stuff.

_That was humiliating I hope no one else does that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cozy cone-<strong>_

Lightning was watching the twins in the house while sally got some paperwork done

"Ok let's see checked out yesterday." Sally said to herself as she put the files in the cabinet. When Sally looked up with a big smile on her face and sped walked out of the cone and strait to the house.

"Stickers! Stickers! Stickers!" Sally yelled as she entered the house searching everywhere.

"I'm right here stop yelling your going to wake the twins and they didn't go down for their nap easy." Lightning said coming out of the hall.

"Sorry but I remembered what I thought of last night about Stormy."

"Ok tell me." Lightning said bringing her over to the couch.

"Ok listen carefully; we can try to get custody on Stormy."

"What?" Lightning said confused.

"Lightning, if June is treating her the way she does, and we have evidence we can get custody."

"But wouldn't we have to be guardians first and mom became her guardian when she took her back?"

"That is something we are going to have to fight for; but this idea might take a little while but I know we have enough evidence and I know Stormy can get some if we need it." Sally said smiling.

"This is great, but I don't think we should tell Stormy yet, because if we can't do it for some reason I don't want her to get her hopes up."

"I agree we won't tell her till we get all the details worked out." Sally said giving him a kiss.

"What would I do with out you?" Lightning said smiling.

"You would Probly starve cause I do the cooking." Sally said smiling. Lightning just smiled and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy lunch period-<strong>

_Ugg this day sucks! Jason and Jack are in 3 of my classes cause they are dumb, and the days not half over._

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello you've reached the depressed one how can I ruin your day." Stormy mumbled in to her phone.

"Hmm cheerful hello to your boyfriend." Brian said laughing "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Sorry but I'm having a bad day."

"Your brothers bugging you."

"Yes Jason and Jack have almost all the same classes because they are dumb and cause of my freaking robo leg people keep looking at me. This is hell." Stormy complained.

"Sorry honey have you talked to anybody yet?"

"Not really beside 3 guys hitting on me and people asking about my hip other than that no."

"Sorry, that must get annoying."

RRRRIIINNNGGG….

"Thanks Brian I got to go to class bye love you."

"Bye love you too"

Stormy got up from the table and went and grabbed her history stuff and hobbled off to class. She walked in to room 66 to a seating chart on the table.

_Are you serious Jason and Jack are in this class too. And Brad wow whole family in one class. And I sit right behind jack and Jason. Great._

"Ok I'm taking Role!" the teaching said from the front of the room.

_90% of my English class is in here too lets hope this teacher doesn't make me talk about my self._

"Jack McQueen?"

"Here."

"Jason McQueen?"

"Here."

"And finally Stormy McQueen?"

"Here."

"Are you, Jason and Jack Related?" The teacher asked

"Yes I'm their little sister." Stormy said sounding depressed.

"Ok why haven't you been at this school before?"

"I lived with our oldest brother in Arizona."

"Ok welcome now class I'm Mr. Hound…" Was all stormy heard before Jason and Jack turned around?

"So how was lunch robo leg, talked to your stalker?" Jack said facing her.

"Will you just shut up and call Brian by his name. He's not my stalker and I don't want to deal with you two anymore; this day has been bad enough without you two making it worst." Stormy whispered.

"Aw come on robo we make everything better." Jason whispered back.

"I'll make everything better when I shove a pen down your throats."

"McQueens is there a problem?" Mr. Hound asked.

"No." all three of them mumbled.

"Then I should hear no more talking from you three." He said as continued explaining. Stormy just slouched down in her seat and waited for the period to be over.

_So ready for this day to be over!_

* * *

><p><strong>Radiator Springs.-<strong>

"Ok stickers when is last race of the season and where is it?" Sally said sitting at the cone's front desks.

"Um I think it is at Denver and it's towards the middle of October right around Brian's Birthday." Lightning said sitting on the floor with the twins in his lap.

"Do you think we could head up there a week early to take care of all this?"

"I think I might be a possibility. Have to talk to the court in Denver?"

"Yes I did the first time we go in will so we try to regain guardianship then the second time we go in we can try to custody from June." Sally sliding onto the floor with lightning.

"Why couldn't we have figured this out a few weeks ago?" lightning said kissing her cheek.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter we are going to get her back." Sally said smiling.

"So how are you feeling today?" Lightning asked rubbing her belly.

"Better just want to get past this morning sickness phase but its starting to slow down."

"Well that's good, so what do you think the sex of the baby will be?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's a girl. What do you think it is?" Sally said smiling.

"Since you said girl I'm going to say boy."

"Ok but I hope you know Stickers I'm always right." Sally said kissing him.

"Oh believe me I found that out a long time ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy 7th period-<strong>

_Finally Last class and its movie making at least I get to rest, but sadly Jason and jack are in this class to. Man how many classes did theses two fail last year?_

"Hello I'm Mrs. Green and I hope you all have your projects I gave you through the summer." She said smiling. "Except for you Miss McQueen theses projects were a video project about you and your friends."

"Well I actually have a video on my flash drive that was made about me and my friends." Stormy said grabbing her flash drive.

"Well if you would like to show it that would be wonderful, would you like to go first? Well of course you do here I'll put it in." She said plugging in the flash drive.

_She's a little too cheery._

"Mrs. Green turned on the video Stormy said and it was her goodbye video. Once Brian's segment came on she couldn't help but smile and see the pictures roll by. The video ended and to a surprise people clapped.

"Ok is there any feed back on our new students video?" Mrs. Green said. The preppy blonde from first period raised her hand.

"Are you a fan of Lightning McQueen because I saw a few times you were wearing a #95 shirt?" She said in her high pitched voice.

"You can say that." Stormy said knowing that no one knew that Lightning was her brother because it is a different high school than Lightning went to. Another student raised her hand that looked just like the blonde.

"Where were you in the cheerleading section?" She asked her also high pitched voice.

"I was the one on the right getting thrown up in the air and doing the tumbling in the beginning and end." Stormy said as the blonde stuck up her nose and turned.

"Ok next video…" Mrs. Green said as Jason and jack came and sat next to her.

"What do you two want?" Stormy said

"You are full of crap." Jason said starting at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell everyone that Lightning is our brother?" Jack said chiming in.

"Why do I have to I would of expect you two have done that already just for popularity" Stormy said rolling her eyes.

"We did but no one believes us." Jason said putting his arm round stormy with stormy punching him in the gut. "Ouch jerk!"

"First of all don't touch me twerps second it doesn't surprise me that no one believes you. You two barley look like lightning for being brothers the only thing you three have in common is the blue eyes."

"Yes, but people will figure it out with you later on you two look alike in a brother sister way, and we know you have pictures of you two." Jack said winking.

"You two want to use me so you two will actually be liked."

"Of course not." They both said sarcastically.

Riiinnnggg…

"Ok you two go get to car I'll find Brad, and I'm not saying anything about our little secret for a while." Stormy said leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiator Springs- 9; 00 p.m.<strong>

"Ok now that the twins are in bed and I have thrown up the remains of my stomach lets try to sleep." Sally said waling out of the bathroom.

"They really should call morning sickness all day sickness." Lightning said as she curled up next to him in bed.

"Ya I know. Did you talk to stormy?"

"Yes I did and she said today was pretty bad the school had a lot of stairs and Jason and Jack were in most of her classes. She told me the best part of the day was when Brian called her at lunch." Lightning said rubbing sally's belly.

"I feel bad for her it should be all fixed soon. Love you." Sally said drifting off to sleep quickly.

"Love you too honey." He said placing a kiss on her head then drifting off the sleep soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the short chapter I've had barley anytime to type so here is a quick update and please FORGIVE ANY GRAMMER MISTAKES THIS CHAPTER WASS QUICK SO PLEASE LOOK OVER THAT!**

**Love moviejunckie66**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- hey I felt bad for the long wait for the last chapter so here's another one for you. So enjoy this chapter this chapter skips a few times like time length but something huge is going to happen in this chapter something no one will expect so enjoy. Chapter may START OUT slow but just keep reading and it will pick up a little. So sorry if it is cut short but good reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10-<strong>

**First week in October around 4:00 pm. On a Sunday 2 weeks before leaving to go to Denver.**

Ring…

Ring…

"Hello?" Lightning said as he picked up the phone.

"You want to do what!" June said from the other end of the call.

"Hey mom I guess you got the letter about the court date." He said giggling.

"Why are doing this?"

"You know well what we're doing; we are getting Stormy back and we will do anything to do so. Even if it means fighting you for custody."

"Hold on." June said when Lightning heard yelling in the background of the phone he quickly pressed record and listen carefully.

"STORMY JUNE!" June yelled in the back ground.

"What?" Stormy said farther in the back ground.

"I told you to clean Jason and Jacks room!"

"No you didn't and that should be their job and I'm doing homework do you want me to fail school?" stormy said calmly.

"I don't care what you do in school but when I tell you to do something you do It.!"

"I can't do anything if you don't tell me too. I still don't get why I have to clean the twin's room, it's not my room."

"Because I said so! Now go to your room you won't be eating tonight." June yelled.

"Fine I hope you know this is child neglect or abuse something like that if I pass out from lack of food I'm blaming you because you grounded me from eating lunch too." Stormy said with her voice fading.

"Lightning you wont win this trial" June said

"Why are you saying that you're the one who sent your daughter to her room for nothing and with no lunch or dinner? Mom you cant do that and we have a bigger chance that you do." All Lighting heard was the dial tone. June had hung up on him. Lightning sat down his phone and sighed.

"What's wrong Stickers who was on the phone?" Sally asked as she sat down watching the wins play on the floor.

"Mom got the court date and then she stared yelling at Storm."

"Why was she yelling at her?"

"Hear listen, I recorded it just incase." Lightning said paying the recording. Sally listened carefully.

"That woman is full of it." Sally said shaking her head.

"Ya I know. You ready to go to your doctors appointment?" Lightning said helping her up.

"Ya Brian should be here anytime to baby sit." Sally said as the door bell rang. "Come in Brian!" Sally yelled.

"Hey Brian when you get a chance you might want to call Stormy. Mom is being difficult again." Lightning said pulling on a jacket.

"Ok thanks I'll make sure to do that." Brian said taking off his jacket. Lightning and Sally said bye to the twins and headed to the doctors appointment.

**Dr. Johnson's office- Sally 18 weeks pregnant!**

"Ok Sally you and the baby are healthy. The heart sounds good and would you two like to know the sex of it?" Dr. Johnson asked.

"Yes we would please." Sally said smiling.

"Ok just wait one second." She said as she moved the wand around her belly. Lightning squeezed Sally's hand in excitement.

"Congratulation im 100% positive that you two are having a girl." Johnson said smiling.

"Ha! I told you I was always right stickers!" Sally said laughing.

"I know but I thought this might be my moment to be right." Lightning said kissing her forehead.

"I would like to see you two back here in 4 weeks for another check up." Johnson said wiping the goo off Sally's stomach and walking them out the door.

"That would perfect right before we leave to go to Denver for a couple of weeks." Lightning said grabbing Sally's hand.

"Thank you Dr. Johnson we'll make sure to call if there is anything wrong." Sally said waving goodbye and then making their way to the car.

"You want to call Stormy now?" Lightning asked getting into the driver seat.

"Ya I think we should. It might cheer her up a little." Sally said as Lightning got out his phone.

"Hello you have reached pain and despair this is despair speaking." Stormy said over the speaker phone.

"If your despair who's pain?" Sally asked laughing.

"That is also me I just choose what im feeling." Stormy said laughing.

"Ok depressed on we are going to cheer you up right now." Lightning said.

"Oh how you going to do that Lighty?" Sally motioned Lightning to tell her.

"Well we would like to tell you that you are going to have a new niece in a few months."

"Oh my gosh really you two are having a girl that's great, and of course I'm going to be the favorite aunt ha-ha." Stormy said exciting.

"Well you are always going to be the favorite aunt no one can change that one. Did Brian call you?" Sally said.

"Ya he cheered me up as always then you told me about the baby so now I'm even more excited, but it just makes me miss you guys even more." Stormy said.

"Don't worry Stormy we miss you so much, I hope you have a better night and morning be good at school and try not to yell or kill Jason and Jack or mom. Love you bye" Lightning said in to the phone.

"Love you guys too bye." Stormy said as she hung up the phone.

"Come on Stickers lets get back to the house before Brian goes crazy with the kids." Sally said laughing.

"Hey it was him and Storm who made them crazy I say its karma." Lightning said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Ya I know. So have you thought of any names yet?" Sally said rubbing her baby bump.

"Yes I have and I kinda thought of one that you might like."

"Oo. What is it?" Sally said smiling.

"Tyler Marie."

"Tyler?"

"Ya Tyler, I think its cute name for a girl." Lightning said smiling.

"I like it. It's unique. Just like this family."

"This family is pretty unique in many ways." He said pulling into the small town.

* * *

><p><strong>5 days before leaving for Denver 9:00 am- <strong>

"Maddie Justin are you excited we get to go see auntie Stormy soon." Lightning said getting them dressed for the day.

"Ywes I miss Stwormy." Maddie said smiling.

"When I swee her I going to give her a bwig hwug." Justin said smiling.

"Well I'm glad so you ready to go meet mommy in the café?" Lightning said with the twins nodding their heads. Lightning and the twins made their way to the café and sat down next to Sally in the booth.

"So do we have everything for Denver?" Lightning asked sitting down.

"Yup we got all the evidence that we need, the only thing I need to do is ask John and Leslie Parks if they need to know anything for the cone and motel for the few weeks." Sally said giving a hug to Justin and Maddie.

"Ok where are they?" Lightning said looking around.

"After Brian left for school they had to go into the city to take care of something. I'll just ask them when they get back."

"Ok, did Stormy call before school today?"

"Yes she couldn't wait till lunch to talk to Brian because it was their two year anniversary." Sally said smiling.

"Oh ya I totally forgot, I can imagine why she's excited. She misses him so much" Lightning said laughing.

"Ya I know. And June doesn't let her talk to him for some reason.

"Ya I don't know why mom all of a sudden doesn't like Brian, She has known him since he was born. I remember when Brian and Stormy used to play together when they were little it was so cute."

"Maybe June doesn't like him now because he's dating Stormy."

"I never thought of that." Lightning said as his cell phone rang. "Why is Leslie Parks calling me?" Lightning said answering the phone.

"Hello." Lightning said. Sally sat there and watched his expression change from happy to concerned and worry. Lightning nodded and asked a few more questions, then hung up the phone and looked at Sally and said.

"We have to call Stormy now."

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy- School <strong>

_Ugg cant this class go any slower? I just want it to be lunch already. And I hate calculus!_

"Stormy." A girl with dark brown hair named Kendra next to Stormy whispered.

"What" She whispered back.

"Do you get any of this?" She said pointing at the board

"No, do you really think I've been listening?" Stormy said giggling.

"You've been thinking about a certain someone haven't you since it's your anniversary." Kendra said smiling.

"Maybe, I just want it to be lunch already. Ugg!"

"Miss McQueen is there a problem?" the math teacher said from the front of the class.

"Hip spasm." Stormy lied.

"Liar." Kendra said from the side.

"Shut up." Stormy said as her phone vibrated. She looked at Jack and Jason to see if it was them but they were to busy sleeping on their homework. She held the phone under the desk and saw it was from Lightning.

**Storm get to a place where you can call me NOW… Dont ask Questions!**

"Mrs. Bonnet may I go use the bathroom." Stormy said as she rose her hand.

"Yes just take the pass." She said as Stormy got the pass and made her way to the empty bathroom. Where she called Lightning.

Lightning why did you need me to call." She asked as Lighting answered the phone.

"Stormy this is very important something has happened." Lightning said sounding concerned.

"Lightning I don't like your tone of voice what happened? Is Sally and the baby ok? Are the twins ok?"

"Stormy we're all fine but there has been and accident."

"What happened? Is Flo an Ramone ok? Is Doc hurt? Did Lizzy finally kill over…?" Stormy just kept naming people in the town off.

"Stormy." Lightning said

"What?" She said getting pulled out of her trans. Lightning sighed and said.

"Storm, Brian has been in a car accident"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh cliff hanger DON'T HURT ME I'LL UPDATE SOON! It definitely won't be as long as last time Probly this weekend at the latest Leave me your comments! Sorry so short! I'll do better!<strong>

**Love Moviejunckie66**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- hey yall ok you've been waiting! Ha-ha.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"W-w-what?" Stormy said stuttering.<p>

"Stormy Brian was in a car accident." Lightning said calmly hoping she won't freak out.

"What happened? Was he texting? I sent him text before school, did he look at while driving and hit something…" Stormy said starting to cry.

"Storm, Shh…" Lightning said trying to calm her. "It wasn't you; his phone was in his soccer bag on silent he wouldn't have heard it."

"Ok. What happened tell me please?" Stormy said still crying.

"He was hit by a drunk driver. The car is totaled." Lightning said with his voice shaking. "They had to use the Jaws of Life to get to him in the car. Stormy he's really beat up. When they got to the hospital they had to revive him. Right now all I know is that he has a severe concussion and his skull is fractured, his left leg was crushed, and he has some eternal bleeding in his abdomen. Leslie is keeping us updated on what else they find and right now they are going to do everything to save him." Lightning finished, by this time Stormy had lost it

"This cant be happening. This cant be happening!" Stormy said as she cried. "Please tell me he's going to be ok please Lighty."

"Stormy I'm going to be honest. They don't know, they are going to doo everything they can to save him."

"Thanks Lighty can you and Leslie keep me updated when ever you learn anything please." Stormy said sobbing.

"Yes we can Stormy just keep calm ok, we'll keep you updated"

"Ok, bye Lighty." Stormy said hanging up the phone and slouching down to the floor crying again.

_Ok Stormy pull your self together you have to go back to class._

Stormy got off the floor and wiped away anymore tears and looked in the mirror.

_Oh God this cant be happening. I can't loose him I cant loose him just as much as I cant loose Lightning or Sally or the twins._

Stormy left the bathroom obvious that she had been crying and came back into the room and sat down quietly. She looked around and saw Jason and Jack looking at her and most likely laughing at her pain. Brad was looking at her confused, and Kendra looking concerned at her.

"Storm are you ok?" Kendra whispered. All Stormy could do was shake her head and looked around the room. Brad mouthed the same thing and Stormy just gave him the same answer. Stormy was still shaking she gave up on trying to write notes and just sat waiting for the class to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning and Sally-<strong>

"Stickers are you ok?" Sally said as they got back home from the café.

"Not really Sal." Lightning said hugging her tightly.

"Stickers it's going to be ok." She said rubbing his back and wiping tears from her own eyes.

"Sally I think we should go to Denver early." Lightning stated.

"I was thinking that too." Sally said wiping the tears from her eyes again

"I mean the quicker we get up there the fast we can get Stormy back here where she should be right now."

"This what I'm thinking I'll call the court ask them is we can move the court date two days from now and then after that's done we pack head to the hospital and see about Brian, then we head to Denver later tonight and get there in the morning and rest through the day, then have the court date the next morning." Sally said

"I think that great you go call and I'll go pack while the twins are sleeping." Lightning said as the split up to do their jobs. Twenty minutes later Sally joined Lightning in the master bedroom.

"So what did the court say?" Lightning asked as he put his shirts in a suit case.

"They surprisingly had an opening so we set the new date and they are calling June to notify her." Sally said sitting on the bed

"Ok that's great. I think we have everything I have the twins stuff and we can get the stuff they want to play with in the car when they wake up, we have our suit case." Lightning said looking over everything.

"Let's pack up the car I'll tell everybody that we are leaving tonight and then we can head to the hospital." Sally said getting up.

Lightning and Sally grabbed the twins when they woke up and packed up the car. They told everyone that they are leaving early and headed off to the hospital. Lightning and Sally with the twins in their stroller ran into the hospital and found Leslie and John in the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything?" Sally said giving the Parks a hug.

"Ya he just went into surgery. His spleen ruptured when he hit the steering wheel." Leslie said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Didn't the air bag activate?" Lightning asked after giving them a hug and sitting down.

"Nope when they were checking out the car the airbag didn't activate for some reason." John said sitting down next to lightning.

"How did Stormy take the news?" Leslie asked

"Not very well once I told her she couldn't keep it together she broke down crying." Lightning said shaking her head.

"I texted her saying that he just went in to surgery. And I haven't heard anything back yet." John said checking his phone again.

"Make sure to keep us in the loop we are leaving tonight for Denver. "Sally said looking up from the twins.

"I thought you guys were leaving this weekend?" John asked.

"We were but we are going to do everything early now since this happened to Brian. She needs to be here and not 13 hours away." Lightning said as the Parks nodded their heads.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy-<strong>

"Stormy what is wrong with you? You have looked worst than you usually do all day." Jason said as he headed up the stairs to the house.

"I'm not in the mood." She mumbled as she entered the house behind Jason and with brad and Jack behind her.

"Aw did something happen to your precious radiator Springs" Jason mocked.

"Jason shut up." She said through the grit of her teeth. Stormy didn't want to yell at him and get in trouble cause the little twins, June and Larry were all in the dinning room where they entered.

"Did your little stalker you call a boyfriend finally dump you." Jason said leaning against the wall. That's when Stormy lost it.

_SMACK!_

Jason's hand went to his face where stormy had slapped it.

"Stormy June!" June yelled but she just ignored her.

"NO! BRIAN DID NOT BREAK UP WITH ME! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I HAVE BEEN CRYING ALL DAY! IT'S BECAUSE BRIAN GOT INTO A FREAKING CAR ACCIDENT! HE WAS HIT BY A FREAKING DRUNK DRIVER! HIS CAR WAS TOTALED THEY HAD TO USE THE JAWS OF LIFE TO GET TO HIME AND WHEN THEY GOT TO THE HOPITAL THEY HAD TO REVIVE HIM!" Stormy yell with tears streaming out her eyes again. She didn't wait for anyone's reaction she turned around and ran up the stairs not looking back.

She threw her self on her bed and cried. A few hours later closer to 10 p.m. heard a knock at her door.

"If you're a brother, mom or Step dad go away!" She said sniffing.

"Well you never said Step brother then I think im ok to come in." Brad said opening the door.

"Did they send you up here to get stuff out of me?"

"Well no I thought you might want to talk to someone that wasn't blood related."

"Thanks but I don't feel like talking."

"Awe come on talk to me tell me about Brian; I've never met him it might make you feel better." Brad said smiling.

"Fine." Stormy sighed " I've known Brian since we were babies, his family was really good friends with us years ago. Brian and I grew up together we've been best friends since we met. Once Lightning left home to do racing Brian was really the only person who cared about me. But once I moved to Radiator Springs with lightning and his wife Brian's family moved there shortly after." Stormy said smiling at the memories.

"When did you two start dating?" Brad asked wanting to hear more.

"Shortly after Lightning's and his wife had twins who just turned two a few months ago." Stormy sighed and continued. "Today actually was our second anniversary. And when Lightning called me at school today I didn't expect for him to say that my boyfriend was hit by a drunk driver."

"I'm so sorry Stormy. Do you know he is doing?"

"All I know is that they had to use the Jaws of Life to get to him in the car that they had to revive him when the got to the hospital, his left leg is crushed and he had internal bleeding. I got a text a little while ago saying that his internal bleeding was because his spleen ruptured when he hit the steering wheel and that he is in extreme critical condition." She said with her voice shaking.

"I'm so sorry Stormy is there anything I can do for you?" Brad said giving her a hug.

"No unless you can magically get me back to my radiator springs family then no." Stormy said pulling away. "Thanks Brad can I just be alone now?"

"Ya anytime." Brad left the room with an idea in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning and Sally hospital with the parks.-<strong>

"Mr. and Mrs. Parks" A nurse said as they stood up

"Your son is doing well it still might be a couple of hours till he's out of surgery."

"Have there been any problems?" Leslie asked

"In there was because of the trauma to his head but once they got him stable it's been going good."

"Thank you." Leslie said before sitting back down.

"What are the doctors most worried about." Sally asked the parks leaning against lightning.

"The spleen is the least of it he can live a full life with one, but the concussion he hit his head hard his skull is fractured and they are hoping he has no brain damage." John said holding his wife's hand.

"We are going to just keep saying prayers and hope for the best." Lightning said checking on the twins who were asleep in the stroller. When his phone started ringing.

"Who is calling you at this time of night?" Sally asked sitting up.

"I don't know, I don't recognize the number." Lightning said answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Um hello is this Lightning McQueen? Stormy's older brother." A voice said on the other end.

"Um yes who is this." Lightning asked confused.

"I'm your step brother Brad."

"Oh Brad Stormy told me about you, why are you calling?"

"I was calling about Stormy, I'm trying to find a way to get her back with you guys." Brad said stuttering.

"Really? Well you're kind of in luck my wife and I are heading up there tonight and we are trying to get custody over Stormy." Lightning said surprised.

"Really? Well that made this a whole lot easier."  
>"Um Brad don't take this the wrong way but, why are you trying to get her back with us?" Lightning asked in curiosity.<p>

"She miserable here June treats her like she a dog, no worst than a dog. I talked to her tonight after she slapped Jason and she told me about everything that has happened."

"Wait, wait ,wait she slapped Jason?" Lightning said on the verge of laughing. And hearing sally chuckle next to him.

"Ya he deserved it if she didn't do I was about to. He was bugging her about Brian and she lost it and yelled about happened to Brian then she ran up stairs."

"Well that's the best thing I have heard all day but if you want to help with the custody thing can you not tell her we are coming we want to surprise her."

"Ya of course."

"Thank you Brad for caring about her." Lightning said smiling.

"Your welcome bye."

"Bye." Lightning said as he hung up the phone

"I told you she was going to hit one of them." Sally said half laughing.

"Ya I know but Brad was calling trying to find away to get stormy back here." Lightning said grabbing her hand and helping her up.

"Ya I king of go that from what I heard of the conversation."

"Ya so he's going to help us if we need any help with getting custody because he has seen how mom treats her. You ready to leave?"

"Yup, John, Leslie will you keep us updated?" Sally said grabbing the stroller with the sleeping toddlers in it.

"Of course we will, and keep us updated about Stormy too." John said giving them hugs.

"Of course we will be sending our prayers bye." Lightning said before leaving the hospital. Sally and Lightning got the twins into the car with out waking them and started off to Denver.

"Brad is helping us even if it means getting June angry." Sally asked as the drove down the empty highway.

"Ya. He's willing to take the risk it sounded like he didn't like June very much either." Lightning said glancing at sally.

"At least there is somebody in that house that cares about her, I just can't stop laughing at the fact of Stormy Slapping Jason." She said smiling.

"Ya I know he would have had to said something terrible about Brian or anything to get her to snap."

"I think it doesn't take much to get her to snap at those two turds."

"That is true, why don't you get some sleep babe." Lightning said smiling.

"Ya I guess your right make sure to wake me when you want me to drive so you can get some sleep?"

"Don't worry im wide awake I took a long nap at the hospital."

"Ya I know you were using my lap as a pillow." Sally said smiling.

"Yup, I love you get so sleep you and the baby will thank me later."

"You just don't me to snap at you tomorrow."

"That's some of it." Lightning said giggling quietly.

"Night love you Stickers." Sally said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey so what you think please tell me! And sorry if it took a while to update I was busy with school ending for break and all so leave your comments please!**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey what's up thanks for the feed back I love it!**

**Mere- I don't really know what stories im doing next. I'm thinking it might be hunger games or harry potter or lady and the trap. I have ideas for all of them. And I don't know how to up load from an iPod I don't know if its possible. But thank you for being an amazing reviewer.**

**And thank you everyone else who reviews thank you there is still some more chapters in this story and an epilogue that is a few chapters too so please enjoy the story! FILLER CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12-<strong>

"Sally we're here." Lightning said to a still sleeping Sally around 10:00A.M.

"Stickers did you drive all night?" Sally said yawning.

"Ya but I wasn't tired I'll sleep today in the hotel room." Lightning said getting out of the car.

"Well ok did the twins sleep well? What time did they wake up?"

"They slept all night and they woke up around 7:00 A.M." Lightning said as he picked up a giggling Justin, and Sally picking Madison up.

"Well that's good." Sally said tickling Maddie "Lets get checked in and then get some food." The small family walked in to the hotel and checked in when they made their way up to their room they got a call from Stormy.

"Hey Storm what's up?" Sally said as she grabbed Lightning's Phone first.

"Im going crazy!" Stormy said matter of fatly.

"Well actually Storm you went crazy a long time ago and never came back." Lightning said as the put her on speaker.

"Very funny Lightning." She said sarcastically. "But we have no school today. I got grounded again for some strange reason and I have a video project due tomorrow and I don't know what to do!"

"Well stormy we can help you with the video project. What does it have to be about?" Sally said

"Its has to be about finding something; it can be a home video or a video you made." Stormy said groaning

"Your Car!" Lightning yelled.

"Ya? what about my car?" Stormy asked confused.

"Don't you have the video of us finding it in the cactus field?"

"Oh my god that genius! Wait Lighty do you want me to use it?"

"Ya its your video. Why wouldn't you use it?" Sally asked confused.

"Well I don't want to use a video with you guys in it without permission. No one knows you're my brother yet I haven't told anyone."

"Storm you can use it, all it shows of me is my car in the cactus pit and me making fun of you." Lightning said giggling.

"Ok I might use it; it's the best I got." Stormy sighed. "Have you heard if Brian is out of surgery?"

"Yes he is. He is doing good right now they are worried about his head; they are hoping that he doesn't have any brain damage. Or any amnesia, his head would have been treated first but they had to get his spleen out or it would have killed him." Lightning said.

"Thanks I hope he's ok all I want is to just see him."

"We know Stormy, for right now just keep sending your prayers his way and hope for the best." Sally said calmly.

"I know thanks you guys I love you bye." Stormy said sighing again.

"Bye love you too." Lightning and Sally both said into the phone before hanging up. The family grabbed something to eat and around 2:00 the twins were sound asleep and Lightning and Sally were planning out their evidence for tomorrow's court date.

"Ok Stickers do you have that recording you got a week or so ago?" Sally asked with papers strewn about her lap and coffee table in front of them.

"Yup its right here. What are we going to do if mom calls the 'they took her from me first' card?" Lightning asked looking through the papers.

"We'll just have to say that we did it to keep her safe and to live with people who actually cared about her. That's all we really can do if she pulls that." Sally said putting the papers on the table and yawned.

"Aw come here Hun." Lightning said stretching his arms out. Sally crawled into his lap and curled up.

"How are you feeling?" He said rubbing her baby bump.

"Tired." She said flatly.

"Go to sleep rest a little."

"Shouldn't you get some sleep you're the one who drove all night." Sally said looking in his deep blue eyes.

"Yes but if I go to sleep now I wont sleep later tonight; and I'm not the one who is pregnant." He said kissing her head.

_Ring… ring…_

"Ugg who's calling." Lightning said grabbing and still holding Sally tight in his lap. "Hello?"

"Lightning?" June's voice said on the other end.

"Yes mother."

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"Thank you for the motherly love; now what do you want?" Lightning said

"Why are you even trying?" She asked furious.

"Because we love Stormy. Why are you fighting so hard to keep her when you have never said I love you to her?" Lightning whispered seeing that Sally had fallen asleep in his lap with her head on his chest.

"How can you win you don't have any proof of anything and why are you whispering?"

"Well _June_ we have all the proof we need, and I whispering because the twins are asleep in the other room and Sally in asleep on my lap if you must know."

"What evidence do you have?" June sneered

"Enough to show that you don't care about her" Lightning said hanging up the phone. He sat down the phone adjusted a sleeping sally in his lap and sat there thinking about what might happen in the next 24 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Stormy-<strong>

Stormy leaned back into her chair and sighed in relived that her video was done.

"Finally I'm done!" Stormy said to Brad who was lying on the floor of her room board out of his mind.

"Finally." Brad said then paused. "Wait what were you doing?"

"My video project dummy." She said shaking her head. "You remind me so much of Lightning sometimes."

"How so?" He said sitting up.

"Well first off your doing exactly what Lightning did when he was board." She said laughing. "He would always come into my room and lay on the floor when he was board. He did it a lot when her was 16 and 17, and all through his senior in high school."

"what did he do? Just lay here?"

"Yup sometimes we talked, and other times we would just mess around."

"When you were in Radiator Springs what did you do for fun there?" Brad asked grabbing her soccer ball and twirling it in his hands.

"Well I worked a lot I had two jobs; well three if you counted babysitting my niece and nephew, but when we didn't have to work cause there were barley any guest in the town or there were no guest we had fun we went to drive in movies, watched Lightning Practice down at willies butte and sometimes go into the cactus field."

"Lightning drives into the cactus field?" Brad asked confused.

"well not on purpose." Stormy said laughing. "Willies Butte is dirt so on one of the turns if you don't do it right you can go off to no ware and crash. It's the kind of thing where you have to turn right to go left and if you turn to late your in the cactus field sometimes."

"Ok, I kind of followed that. Can I see your video now?" Brad asked going off the subject.

"ya sure. "Stormy said starting the video.

* * *

><p><strong>Video-<strong>

The screen went back with white letter saying '_the day we FOUND my car'_

The video came into focused with Brian and Stormy running towards the cliff with Guido with the camera behind them. Stormy stopped and slid down the cliff getting very dusty and muddy. She ran over to Lightning's Car.

"Nice job Lighty you were on such a nice roll of 6 months with out being in the cactus." Stormy said laughing Lightning grabbed her face and pushed her away playfully and got out of the car and taking off his helmet revealing he unruly hair.

"Thanks Stormy that means a lot." He said laughing. "Tell Brian to run and get mater will ya."

"Ok." Stormy said as she climbed on the roof of his car. She looked out to the Field and saw something strange; it looked like a small car. "What is that?" She said out loud.

"It a cactus field dummy." Lightning said laughing.

"Hey don't mock me its not nice, at least I wasn't the one who drove off the cliff." Stormy said crossing her arms.

"Hey I'm your big brother im sopost the make of you and what do you see?" He said as he climbed to the top of the car also.

"look over there I see a car, I think it might be a 1975 Volkswagen Beetle." Stormy said standing on her tip toes as Guido handed the camera to Brian and he slid down to the car looking up at stormy and Lightning.

"There is a car over there, and it scares me how much my 16 year old sister knows about cars." Lightning said shoving her a little. "Um Guido go get mater along with gloves and hedged clippers." He said as Guido ran off.

The scene cut to Brian Stormy and Lightning grabbing cactus and throwing it into a pile away from everything.

"Ouch!" Stormy said as a cactus scraped her leg leaving a long scratch."

"Why are you digging through the cactus in shorts and a tank top?" Lightning asked getting closer to the car.

"Hey that's the first time I get cut I looked a lot worst." Stormy said laughing.

"Ya Like they put the goal right next to the blackberry bush, and you dove right into it during soccer last year." Brian said laughing.

"Ha I remember that ya not one of my best ideas." Stormy said as they got enough cactus cleared and she and the rest were waling around the car looking at it. Guido looked at Stormy and Lightning the shot her got you can defiantly tell they are Brother and Sister just by the resemblance.

"Well lets see if the door will open?" Stormy said trying the door with no luck. "Well who ever left locked the doors with the keys inside." Stormy said looking at the old yellow beetle. Stormy stood there for a moment. "I got it!" She yelled as she turned around and ran up the cliff. Then she came back down with a metal hanger and stuck it in the window.

"Stormy do you really think that is going…" Lightning said stepping back when stormy yelled.

"Got it!" she said as she opened the door.

"Ha! Who knew my girlfriend can break into cars." Brian said Laughing.

"Yes aren't you proud. "Stormy said smiling as she unlocked the door and reached in the glove compartment and pulled out the cars papers and model guide. "Well all the papers are her and I was right it is a 1975 beetle." Stormy said smiling

"well lets see if this thing can start up." Lightning said opening the passenger side door.

Stormy tried the key. And nothing happened, she tried a few more times and got down on the floor board and grabbed two wires and got the car to start up.

"Lightning stood there looking at her.

"Where in the world did you learn how to hot wire a car?" Lightning said face palming.

"Ramone we couldn't get his car started so he taught me." Stormy said stopping the car and getting out.

"Well lets get this attached to maters hook and drop it off at Ramones and then go tell my wife where we have been and that my sister is a criminal in training." Lightning said laughing and shoving her again.

**Video ends.**

* * *

><p>"Wow now that I see you and Lightning next to each other I can defiantly see the resemblance between you two." Brad said sitting back on the floor.<p>

"Ya we do look a lot alike when we are next to each other." Stormy said leaning back in the chair.

"Ya and I cant believe you can hot wire a car."

"Hey its not a skill im proud off."

"Liar." Brad said laughing.

"Ya, hey lets go get dinner." Stormy said walking out of her room, with no clue of what might happen in the next 24 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hey what's up hope you like the filler chapter its not really important but that's my eyes but that's just me so I'll update soon foe peace out!**

**Love moviejunckie66**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/M- hey sorry for the wait I've had a crazy week. I had no time for anything. Sorry. Ok in this chapter if I get any court stuff wrong im sorry I've done research but none of it has helped me so if I get stuff wrong im sorry so done get on me for that please. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13-<strong>

The bright sunlight was shining through the thin curtains of the hotel room; where Lightning McQueen started to stir from a deep much needed sleep. He reached over to wake Sally; he reached over to wake Sally, but only to find an empty spot. He got up and headed to the bathroom and found Sally sitting on the floor next to the tub giving the twins their bath.

"Morning Sal." Lightning said sitting down next to the tub.

"Morning sleepy head did you sleep well?" Sally asked rubbing his head with her wet hands.

"Yes and how are you Maddie and Justin." Lightning said grabbing a towel.

"Clean!" Justin yelled bouncing up and down as Lightning picked him up.

"Yes I see that and you're pretty wet too." Lightning said drying him off and Sally did the same with Maddie.

"Sally you ready for today?" Lighting asked getting Justin dressed.

"Ya are you?" Sally said finishing drying of Maddie.

"Ya just a little nervous."

"Don't worry Stickers we will get her back and soon enough she will be with us tonight."

"I hope your right." He said placing a kiss and rubbing her belly as the dressed the twins. Lightning and Sally showered and got themselves and the twins dressed and ready to go to the court.

"What are we going to do with Madison and Justin?" Lightning asked getting into the car.

"There is a care center at the court and we can leave them there while we are in the court." She said getting into the passenger seat.

"You have thought of everything haven't you?" He said smiling.

"You know it. Did Stormy call while I was in the shower?"

"Yup, and she sounded tired, she told me she re-did her video."

"Why did she have to redo it?"

"I don't know but she said she would send it to us later because she said it is a lot better idea than the car."

"Let's hope she stays awake through school." Sally said laughing.

"It wouldn't be the first time she has fallen asleep in school, and have you heard anything else about Brian?"

"Ya he woke up and they did some brain scans and he still has his memory and there is thankfully no brain damage; but his concussion is still pretty bad. He will be going into surgery later around 5:00 to reconstruct his leg."

"That's good I bet he really wants to talk to Storm."

"Ya he does but they won't let him talk to anyone beside who ever is visiting him." Sally said as they pulled up to the court house.

"Well we're here you ready to get Stormy back." Lightning said patting Sally's leg.

"Yup let's do this." Sally said smiling.

They got out of the car and headed into the court house with the twins. They dropped of the twins at the daycare. The couple stands out side the court room waiting to be called in waiting nervously Lightning starts going though the worst cases. "What if she is forced to stay here? What if June comes up with something that makes or breaks the decision? What if we say something wrong and we can get her." Lightning thought to himself twirling his hands. Sally grabs one of his hands and kisses his cheek gently.

"We can do this." She said softly. He smiles and kisses her back and waits for a few more minutes till someone comes out of the court room.

"Mr. and Mrs. McQueen you may enter the court now." An older woman said as the followed her in. June was already sitting at the table across from them when the sat down. They waited for it seemed like ages. Then they were asked to stand as the judge comes in.

"Ok you may take a seat." Judge Mathew said in a gruff voice. "Ok so I understand that you two are fighting for custody of Miss Stormy June McQueen. As I under stand for the last almost three years you have been her legal guardians is this true Mr. McQueen?"

"Yes sir." Lightning said aloud.

"Ok this case is my call and I'm going to listen to both of your arguments and then make my decision and just so we are clear my decision is final. Mrs. Stewart you made start, and as I understand you are her mother."

"Yes I am her mother she was my forth child and only girl. About three years ago this November I gave Stormy a choice to come home with me and her brothers or Stay with Lightning in Radiator Springs." Junes said while she was standing.

"And what was her choice?" Judge Mathew asked.

"She chose to stay with her brother. Me as her mother wasn't happy about it. And later this august my other four sons and I took a road trip to Arizona and that when I told her she is coming home with us and it was my call no one else's. June continued.

"And I understand that Stormy is 16 years old and will be 17 on November 14th. Why is the reason you forced her back to Denver?" Judge asked again.

"I come to my senses that she was too young to be living with Lightning she's not responsible enough to be there all she did while I was there was goof of with her boyfriend." Lightning couldn't wait to say their side of the story she hadn't seen Stormy while she was at radiator Springs.

"Ok and so you brought her back here as the result and is this the end of your argument?"

"Yes it is thank you." June said as she sat down.

"Ok Mr. McQueen you may say your argument Stormy has been living with you and your wife and kids for almost three years now how was she the first time they visit you in Arizona; when Stormy got a choice to stay or go?" Judge Mathew asked looking at Lightning.

Lightning stood up and spoke calmly. "She was acting herself when they first came. And then the next morning we woke and heard screaming from my family's motel room. We walked over and found that my younger twin brothers were messing with her and pored ice water on her in 32 degree weather outside. Her and my younger brothers have never got along, so I walked over split them up sent Stormy to one room to get dried of and cleaned up and my brothers in another. After I talked to the twins I went and talked to Stormy she was crying and I asked her where mom was at the time and she told me she had no idea and that it wouldn't matter if she was there or not she would of still gotten in trouble for what the twins did." Lightning continued. "Mom and I got into a fight and I asked her if she loved Stormy and she game a sarcastic remark about loving her. Mom went off the subject and I told that I want Stormy to stay with me."

"So that is where the choice whether to stay or go game into play. Now Mr. McQueen you and Stormy were really close as kid's right."

"Yes, I was the one who took care of her most of the time. Mom fed her and that's about it. During their second visit to radiator springs after mom told Stormy that she was coming home with them I went to talk to her. And I asked her if she missed Stormy and she told me no. That's when she told me she only wanted boys and when she got Stormy she wanted to put her up for adoption but since Dad didn't let her and I was too old I knew exactly what was going one she didn't. But ever since then she has treated her like something that had crawled off the streets. And when she was with us in Arizona she felt loved."

"June is this conversation you had with Lightning true?" Mathew asked.

June Sighed and said "Yes"

"Ok Lightning how was Stormy acting while she was in Radiator Springs?"

"She is the most responsible young woman ever. She had two jobs and she kept good grades and played on the varsity soccer team and did cheerleading. She was a big help when my wife was pregnant with our twins two years ago and after they were born. And she can't wait for our third child to be born. She is a great girl."

"And from what June said she has a boyfriend."

"Yes she does his family has been friends of our family since I could remember. He and Stormy were best friends since birth and he is a responsible boy he would never hurt her."

"Ok thank you Mr. McQueen do either one of you have any other thing to say before I make my decision?" Mathew asked. Lightning and Sally looked over to June she said nothing she still seems that she is going to win.

"Ok I have made my decision… congratulations Mr. and Mrs. McQueen you have custody over Miss Stormy June McQueen. If you could come sign theses papers we make official and you can take her back to Radiator Springs when ever you want." He said Standing up. Lightning and Sally hugged each other and looked over at June who was still in shocked she must have not prepared as much as they did. They signed the papers and smiled to each other. They tried to talk to June but al she said was to come over and get her stuff then get out.

Lightning and Sally walk to the car after getting the twins around 1:00 p.m. and smiled.

"We got our Stormy back lets go grab her stuff then the get her checked out of school and surprise her by picking her up." Lightning said smiling.

"I couldn't agree more." Sally said giving him a kiss and driving towards the house. They packed up all of her stuff and made sure that the got everything they said bye to June who just shoved them out the door not thinking twice. They drive to the school and head to the front office and got the check out sheet and headed to her classes. There were teens everywhere freaking out because Lightning McQueen was in their school. Lightning and Sally Just shoved it off and pushed the stroller holding the sleeping twins to her 7th period class. They had already talked to the teacher and since this class had two doors they snuck into the back of the class as their videos played. Lightning spotted Stormy sitting on the floor fighting with Jason and Jack when the teacher went up to the front.

"Ok class we have Little miss Stormy's video next and Stormy what did you find in this video?" The teacher asked.

"Well I didn't really find this but I have known it all my life, but I found out why my oldest brother is my hero." Stormy said. Lightning looked at Sally and smiled.

"Ok let's watch the video and see why." She said as she started the video.

* * *

><p><strong>The video.<strong>

And Red background came up with white writing saying _I found my brother is my hero._

The song "_My hero is you" by Hayden Panettiere _Started playing in the background. Them a picture of Stormy and Lightning taken earlier in the summer with Stormy on Lightning's shoulders came up. That's when as the music played pictures of them rolled by from when they were kids to that summer. There was pictures of Sally and Stormy and some of her and the twins after they were born and beyond. And the final picture when the song ended was of all 5 of the McQueen's."

**Video ended.**

* * *

><p>When the video was over Lightning and Sally couldn't keep a smile off their faces and they heard plenty of whispers.<p>

"Ok are there any questions." The teacher said a preppy blond shot up her hand.

"That was Lightning McQueen!" She said in her high pitched voice.

"Um ya I know he's my Brother what didn't you get from the video." Stormy said sound annoyed.

"How is he your brother?" She asked Stormy rolled her eyes.

"Well mom had him then tweedle Dee and tweedle dumb over here" She said pointing to Jason and Jack then she had me that simple. Can we be done with questions?" Stormy said as Lightning held back a laugh.

"Yes we can Um Stormy you are getting picked up a little early you can get your stuff from the back of the class and head out." The teacher said winking at her.

"Um ok." She said as she got up as Stormy turned around she looked up and saw the people she been waiting to see.

"LIGHTNING! SALLY!" She yelled as she ran and hugged them full forced she started crying. Which caused everybody to turn around and erupted in whispers and gasps?

"What are you doing here?" She said pulling away.

"Well as of two hours ago Stormy Sally and I got custody over you." Lightning said smiling.

"So that means…" She said smiling.

"Yes Storm, your coming home." Sally said smiling as the twins woke up. They looked up from the stroller and realized who was standing there.

"STWORMY!" they both yelled as she gave them a big hug. No one in the class room had moved just stayed there staring.

"Come on Storm lets go home." Lightning said as she jumped on his back and the 5 person family walked out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 am-<strong>

The ride back to Arizona was anything but quiet Stormy could move around better now sice she was without hip brace for a few weeks now and she couldn't stop talking Lightning and Sally we well awake when they got back to the city near radiator Springs they pulled into the hospital parking lot Stormy woke up from her uncomfortable sleeping position and looked around.

"Are we home?" she said groggily that's when she realized where she was she smiled realizing who she was about to go see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey hope you liked it sorry is I got some court stuff wrong I have no idea how that works so don't kill me! So read and review! **

**Love Moviejunckie66**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Hey Heres the next chapter and Don't forget I'm doing an epilogue to so watch out for that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter- 14<strong>

Lightning steps out of the smiling and gets the passenger side door. Sally steps out and pushes the seat forward to get a sleeping Justin out of his car seat and lightning getting Madison. Stormy gets out of the car as happy as can be; she just wants to see Brian. They enter the quiet hospital and head to the front desk.

"Excuse me is there anyway we can see Brian Parks?" Lightning says to the lady behind the desk.

"Um he might not be awake since its 4:00 in the morning but I will go check for you." The lady said getting up and heading down the hall. They waited a few minutes until they heard foot steps coming back.

"I talked to his nurse and she said he is awake but she will only allow one visitor right now." She said looking at the five of them.

"Ok that's fine." Lightning continued. "Stormy go see your boyfriend." He said smiling.

Ok if you could follow me." The desk lady said. Stormy followed her down many hall ways she was starting to wonder if they were hiding him in the dungeon. When they came to a stop at a room at the end of the hall way.

'Let me see if he is up for visitors." She said as he poked her head in the door.

"Mr. Parks are you up for a visitor?" She said.

"Sure but who would be visiting at 4 o'clock in the morning" Brian said very grumpy sounding like he hasn't gotten much sleep.

The desk lady turned to stormy and said. "He's a little grumpy but he will take a visitor."

Stormy smiled and opened the door. She looked at the bed in the middle of the room Brian had his leg hanging from a hook to keep it elevated and was still bruised up and a few cleaned scratches here and there. She was guessing that the way he had his head turned that he couldn't see her, Stormy walked slowly over to the bed and stood next to him.

"So, I leave for what? Two months and you almost get your self killed. Care to explain." Stormy said giggling.

"Stormy!" Brian said turning his head. Stormy bent down and hugged him carefully not hurting him.

"I missed you so much I was so worried about you." Stormy said crying into his shoulder.

"Shh, its ok baby girl. I missed you too. Its ok I'm still here." Brian said calming her as she pulled away.

"You scared the freaking crap out of me." She said wiping the tears from her face.

"I know I'm sorry. " He said grabbing her hand.

"I know it wasn't your fault, how you feeling?"

"Better I have headaches all the time and I'm extremely sore."

"Awe I'm sorry babe. Um do you remember anything from the accident? "She said rubbing his hand.

"Ya I remember everything, I remember the moment of impact and the pain and I remember what was happening when I was floating in and out of consciousness."

"That's got to be hard. Do you wish that you wouldn't remember it?"

"In some ways yes and some ways no. that's all I got to say." He said smiling.

"So how's life without a Spleen?" Stormy said laughing.

"it seems no different I can still live a full life with out one. I will half to be careful about getting sick because my immune system is not as strong as it was before."

"That sucks."

"Hey is that my sweatshirt?" Brian said pointing to the football sweatshirt stormy was wearing with her dark pair of jeans.

"Oh ya it is I accidentally packed it." Stormy said smiling

"You turd. I was looking for that." He said laughing.

"If you couldn't find it why didn't you call me to see if I had it?"

"I don't know! don't make me think I have a concussion." He said smiling. As what looks like a doctor came in.

"Well Mr. Parks everything is looking good the swelling in your head have gone down and you leg I healing nicely I wont be long till you are out of this place." She said looking up from the clip board. "And you must be his visitor. Isn't it a little early to be visiting a hospital?"

"Hi I'm Stormy, and ya it is early I just got back from Denver and my brother surprised me by bring me here to see him." Stormy said smiling.

"Ya she's my girlfriend." Brian said smiling.

"Oh I see so I guess we will be seeing you around here a little more often." The nurse said smiling. "But I can visit a little later Brian is Probly tired and we have a few test to run."

"Oh its fine I have to go unpack and say hello to the rest of Radiator springs." Stormy said standing up." Bye I'll see you later." She said bending down and giving him a kiss.

"Bye baby girl." He said smiling as she left the room. Stormy walked out to the waiting room and found Lightning and Sally.

"So how did that go?" Sally said smiling.

"Perfect I'm going to come by later tonight and visit again but for right now lets go say hi to everybody else." Stormy said smiling picking up a sleeping Justin for Sally and Lightning picking up a sleeping Madison. The McQueens got back to the car and arrived at the small town around 5:40 in the morning. They unpack Stormy's stuff and wait till the twins wake up around 8:00 and head to the café. Stormy goes to the counter and stands in front of Flo who was looking down at something.

"Hey Flo can I get my usual please." Stormy said smiling

"Ya hold on Stormy." Flo said not thinking. "STORMY!" Flo said as she came around the counter and hugged her which cause everyone else to come around and hug her to.

"So your back for good." Ramone said after hugging her.

"Yup I'm not going anywhere." She said smiling.

"And we wouldn't want you to." Lightning and Sally said hugging her again.

"I hope you know how much I love you guys." Stormy said standing between Lightning and Sally.

"I think we have an idea." Lightning said smiling at his little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- hey I feel bad that it is so short I'm sorry this was hard to write for some reason but don't worry the epilogue is going to be very log it might be one long chapter or to chapters I with decide when it gets there. SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER I FEEL SO BAD!**

**Love Moviejunckie66**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hey epilogue time thank you all the views and reviewers I loved all the reviews to tell you now my next story is going to be a FF will be one from **_**The Maze Runner trilogy by James Dashner **_**If you haven't read the trilogy I suggest that you do. So hears the epilogue**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Epilogue 6 years later. <strong>

**Lightning- 30**

**Sally-30**

**Madison- 8**

**Justin- 8**

**Tyler-6**

**Stormy- 22 almost 23**

**Brian- 23**

* * *

><p>"Justin! Maddie! Will you two stop fighting!" Sally yelled as she walked in on the two eight year olds fighting; When Lightning walked in and split them up and sat them both on the couch.<p>

"It's not my fault Justin took my dolls!" Maddie said pointing at her brother.

"No it wasn't! It was Tyler." Justin said defending.

"No it wasn't I was with mommy!" Tyler yelled from the other side of the room.

"All three of you be quiet!" Lightning said sternly. "Tyler I know you were with mommy you may go." Lightning said letting his youngest daughter go. "Now you two." He said pointing to the twins. "Justin did you take her dolls?"

"Yes but she wasn't playing with me." Justin said looking down.

"And you Maddie because he took your dolls you decided to wrestle him?"

"Ya." She said looking down.

"Ok I'll let both of you off the hook this time. But Justin if you want to play just ask, don't go causing trouble." Lightning said ruffling his son's hair.

"Ya I would let you play house you can be the dad." Maddie said smiling.

"Eeww! Yuck no way." Justin said scrunching up his nose.

"And Maddie next time Justin does something to you, don't wrestle him."

"Ok." She said nodding her head.

"Ok you two your free; go play." He said as he left the room and found Sally in the kitchen with Tyler playing on the floor.

"Hey Sal." He said giving a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, so they were wrestling again?" Sally said moving things off the table.

"Yes." Lightning said laughing.

"Just wait till their teenagers it will most likely be a whole lot worst." Sally said smiling.

"Well you know who taught them how to wrestle." Lightning said looking at her.

"Ha like I could forget. But it wasn't entirely Stormy's fault; you had something to do with it too." Sally said heading out to the living room watching their kids play well together for once.

"What me? No." He said smiling.

"Yes. When those two were 4 you and Stormy decided to wrestle on her 18th birthday and she beat your butt."

"I let her win." Lightning said complaining.

"Sure you did. But now Maddie and Justin Wrestled ever since then." Sally said as two figures came walking in the door.

"Do you two ever knock?" Lightning said laughing as Brian and Stormy came walking in, or waddling in Stormy's case since she is 38 weeks pregnant.

"Ha! No. don't you know me anymore Lighty?" Stormy said sitting down next to Lightning and Brian on the other side.

"I've known you for too long. So how little squirt in there." He said rubbing his sister's big baby bump.

"Kicking." Stormy said leaning on Brian.

"Just getting tired of being pregnant?" Sally said looking over at her.

"Oh ya the doctor said it could be anytime. I've been having a lot of Braxton Hicks contractions lately. And I'm pretty sure Brian's ready for the baby to be here too." She said smiling.

"Ya I just can't wait I feel bad that I can't do anything right now. Like when she cant sleep because the baby is kicking." He said rubbing her belly.

"No actually when the baby is kicking at night keeping me awake I scoot over and but my belly against your back so the baby is kicking you too."

"Ya she does that too." Brian said smiling

"Storm that's horrible. But funny why didn't I think of that when I was pregnant?" Sally said laughing.

"Hey, if the baby is keeping me awake it's going to keep him awake too." Stormy said laughing.

**"**Ok we just wanted to visit. We'll see you at the cruise later." Brian said helping Stormy up.

"Ya bye." Stormy said waving as they left.

"They are still cute." Sally said getting up.

"Ya even though they got married over a year ago its still weird with Stormy being Stormy Parks and that they are going to have a baby soon." Lightning said following her into the kitchen.

"Ya I know but she is still our little Stormy." Sally said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 pm <strong>

"Mommy?" Tyler said sitting next to Sally.

"Yes sweetie?" Sally said turning to her.

"Where's Auntie Stormy and Uncle Brian?" she said looking up with her big blue eyes like her fathers.

"I don't know they should be coming soon." She said as Lightning came walking up with their drinks.

"Hey no Stormy or Brian yet?" He said sitting next to Justin.

"No. not yet but they might be slower since Stormy is Pregnant." Sally said looking up from Tyler. They waited a few more minutes when Lightning's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Lightning?" Brian said on the other end.

"Hey Brian where are you two?"

"We are not coming tonight. Stormy's water just broke." Brian said freaking out.

"Ok Sally and I will be down in a minute…" He said before a yell in the background.

"BRIAN JIM PARKS GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" Stormy yelled from the back.

"She sounds pleasant we'll be there soon." Lightning said

"Thank you Lightning." Brian said calming down a little.

"Oh and Brian good luck." He said laughing "Bye"

"Ok lightning where are you and I going?" Sally said looking at him.

"Stormy has gone into labor." He said turning around to Flo. "Flo can you watch the kids for a little bit please. Stormy went into labor."

"Oh yes of course. Make sure to give us updates." Flo said sitting down at the table.

"Ok will do. Bye kids we'll be back in a little while." Sally said as her and Lightning gave them hugs.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked

"Auntie Stormy is going to have the baby we will come get you later ok be good for Flo. Love you." Lightning said before leaving for Brian and Stormy's house down the road from their own. They knocked on the door and heard Brian from the other side yell for them to come in. They walk in and see Stormy in between contractions.

"Hey Storm how you doing how far apart are the contractions?" Sally said sitting down next to her on the couch while Lightning was helping Brian calm down.

"About 7 minutes now but I'm taking this better than Brian is though." Stormy said giggling a little.

"Ya that's usually how it goes. Remember how Lightning freaked out when I went into labor with the twins."

"Ha how can I forget I wish I had a camera but he was a little bit calmer when you had Tyler." Stormy said before letting out a moan as another contraction came. Sally help Stormy through it as Lightning and Brian came into the room.

"Ok you ready to go have this baby?" Lightning said smiling.

"Oh heck yes." Stormy said as Brian picked her up. "Brian you know I can walk right?" She giggled.

"I know I just want to do this." He said kissing her head. They walked out the car and Brian and Stormy got into the back and lightning and Sally got to the front. As Stormy let out another little squeak as another contraction came. Sally looked back and saw Stormy clutching Brian's hand as he whispered words into her ear as Stormy relaxed.

About 15 minutes and a few contractions later the arrived at the hospital. They got checked into a room and Stormy and the baby got checked out.

"Ok Mrs. Parks everything looks good. You're only about four centimeters dilated so it still might be a while." Dr. Johnson said.

"Thank you." Brian said holding Stormy's hand and lightning and Sally standing at the side of the room.

"Your welcome I'll come by in a little bit to check on progress." Doctor said as she left the room.

"Stormy how do you feel?" Brian said kissing her head.

"Like crap." Storm said as she put her long hair into a high pony tale.

"I'm sorry is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay with me."

"Anything you say."

"Awe!" Lightning and Sally said together. And causing Stormy and Brian to laugh.

"Ok we're going to go call some people." Lightning said as him and Sally stepped out. They called all the normal people like people from town giving updates. And a few other people then it came to June.

"Should we call her?" Lightning asked looking at Sally.

"Well I think we should even though she wasn't happy that stormy was pregnant she still is your guy's mother." Sally said.

"Ok." Lightning said dialing the phone.

"Lightning?" June said on the other line

"Hey mom." He said kind of awkward.

"Why are you calling?" She ask questionably.

"I called to tell you that Stormy went into labor and that we are calling people updating them."

"Oh really well thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome bye mom."

"Bye"

"Well that was a side of her I have never heard. She sounded happy that I told her." Lightning said putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Maybe she's finally come around after I don't know how many years." Sally said as they made their way back into the room. They walked in to Brian, Stormy, and Dr. Johnson laughing.

"Not the normal sound you hear come from the maternity ward." Lightning said walking into the room.

"I know after a contraction was over she started laughing because she made a funny noise." Brian said catching his breath along with everyone else.

"I'm ok now." Stormy said giggling a little.

"Well at least she not s creaming at you." Lightning said looking at Sally.

"Hey! Only part of the time." Sally said laughing.

"You told me I had to sleep on the couch."

"Yup." Sally said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 am – twelve hours later.<strong>

"Am I any closer? Please tell me I am." Stormy said pegging and almost constantly in pain.

"Your almost there Stormy it shouldn't be much longer till you get to push." Dr. Johnson said.

"It's ok stormy your almost there your doing good." Brian said holding her hand.

"Please make the pain go away." Stormy said crying.

"Shh. Its ok you're the strongest person I know you can do it." He said kissing her. "I'm going to go use the bathroom will you be ok for a few minutes?"

"Ya go ahead." Stormy said as she let go of his hand. Brian left the room and walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall with his head in his hands.

"Freaking out a little?" Lightning said as he walked in behind him.

"Ya it's so hard seeing her in so much pain it's been 12 hours."

"Ya I know it's hard, it will be all over soon just keep comforting her no matter how much she threatens you." Lightning said giggling.

"Do you think I'll be a good father Lightning?"

"Of course. Brian I have seen you with Maddie and Justin and Tyler when they were born you are going to be a great father." Lightning said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Anytime now let's get you back in there before she kills you for being gone this long."

"Ya your right. Let's go." Brian said as he and Lightning made their way to the room.

"Well Mr. Parks's looks like you're just in time she's about ready to start pushing." Doctor said as they entered. Lightning and Sally said good luck and left as Brian went and sat behind Stormy and held her legs up and so stormy could have him as a support.

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting room-<strong>

Lets hope its not to much longer she's so tired she's been up and in pain all night she's ready to get that baby out." Sally said sitting down.

"I know and it might make Brian calm down a little too." Lightning said holding her hand.

"Mommy, Daddy!" three familiar voices said from behind them.

"Hey I'm guessing Flo brought you three here." Sally said hugging her kids and looking at Flo.

"Ya I did. So how close are we to having a baby?" Flo asked.

"We don't know soon we hope she just started pushing." Sally said.

"Lightning? A voice said behind them again.

"Mom?" Lightning said turning around and seeing all of his brother and step brother and mother standing there.

"You guys drove down here to be here for Stormy?" Lightning asked

"Ya we did." June confessed.

"Come on take a seat it shouldn't be too long now. "Sally said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later- 15 hours of labor!<strong>

"Ok rest Stormy your almost there a few more pushes ok." Dr. Johnson said looking up.

"Brian I can't do this any more?" Stormy said breathing and crying.

"Stormy you can do this just a few more pushes and we will have our baby ok. I know you can do this." Brian said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ok Stormy The head is crowning I need you to push with all of your might, ready one, two, three Push." She said as Stormy started pushing

"Brian I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled.

"Keep going your almost there." He said kissing her head.

"Ok one more push!" Johnson said, and Stormy gave one last push and then the cry of a new born filled the room. "Congratulations you have a baby boy." She said setting holding him. Brian cut the cord and they cleaned and swaddled their new boy.

"He's so perfect." Brian said kissing Stormy's head.

"He looks like his father with his dark brown hair." Stormy said smiling as their son opened his eyes reveling the bright green just like Stormy's.

"But the eyes of his mother." Brian said as Johnson walked in.

"Would you like to have any visitors?" She asked.

"I'll go get the first two." Brian said handing their son to Stormy and left the room. He walked out to the waiting room. And saw a lot of people more than he thought there was.

"We got a boy!" he said as a round of hugs came around.

"Lightning Sally would you like to meet your nephew?" they smiled and follows Brian to the room and Saw Stormy holding a the small baby.

"Would you like to hold him Lightning?" Stormy asked before passing him to Lightning. Lightning and Sally smiled as he held the baby.

"What's his name?" Sally asked playing with his full head of hair. Stormy Smiled.

"We decided on Austin Lightning Parks"

"That is a wonderful name and Stormy if you don't mind could we bring in one more visitor who might want to see you?" Lightning said. Stormy nodded and Lightning gave Austin to Stormy and left and came back with June behind him. They entered the room and Stormy's eyes widened.

"Mom?" She said surprised

"Hey Stormy." June said.

"Mom would you like to hold your fourth grandchild?" Stormy asked smiling. June smiled and nodded and Stormy passed Austin off to her.

"Stormy thank you." June said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"For what?"

"For making me realize that I have missed so much in your life and I'm sorry." She said handing the baby back.

"It's ok mom." Stormy said smiling.

"We are going to leave you and Brian to rest we'll see you later." Lightning said as the three headed out the door. Stormy handed Austin to Brian who put him in the hospital bassinet next to the bed and leaned down and kissed his son and then kissed Stormy.

"You did good Storm I'm proud." He said sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Thanks I love you to day will definitely be a day to remember.

**A/N- It is done! So thank you for all the readers and thanks for everything hope you liked it and I don't know when my next story will be up just keep watching my story list and I'll get another story up soon so thank you.**

**Love Moviejunckie66**


	16. Chapter 16 Special Chapter Treat!

**A/N- hey yall your probably confused why I added a new chapter to my story but I just got bored and this came into my head so if you want to read you can! I went back a few years from the epilogue so it's set at Stormy's 18th birthday! I will update My maze runner fiction soon IM HAVING EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE STORY SO I'M WRITING THIS TO GET THE CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING!**

**Lightning- 26**

**Sally-26**

**Justin-3**

**Madison-3**

**Tyler- 8 months **

**Brian-18**

**Stormy-18 **

**p.s. I know I got lightning and Sally's kids ages wrong so ignore the fact!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**P.P.S. if anyone who writes stories for cars or anything and you would like to use my characters go right a head I don't mind!**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra chapter treat! November 7th Stormy turns 18!<strong>

"Get up Stickers" Sally said shaking Lightning's shoulders. Lightning slowly opens his eyes.

"Morning honey why are you getting me up at 6:30 in the morning." He said sitting up in bed.

"Because you told me to wake you up early so you can go mess with Stormy since she turns 18 today." Sally said smiling.

Lightning smiles and gets out of bed and grabs the video camera. "Oh ya this is going to be fun. She thinks she gets to sleep in since there is no school and it's her birthday." He says grinning

"I better see that video later. I got to get to the cone we have a field trip group coming today. I have Tyler with me Justin and Maddie are still sleeping." Sally said as she walks and gives him a kiss.

"I will and I may wake Justin and Maddie up because I know Stormy is going to yell at me I'll see you later. He said as she walked out the door. Lightning gets up and dressed and walks down the hall checks on the twins and then walks to Stormy's room and opens the door.

He walks in a sees Storm asleep with her bumble bee pillow pet with one of her long legs hanging off the bed. Lightning turns on the camera and walks to her bed.

"Stwormy…*poke* Stwormy… *poke* Stwormy…*poke* Stwormy… *poke* " Lightning started to say in a little kid voice while poking her.

"Ugg" Stormy mumbles while swinging her arm and repeatedly hitting Lightning in the head.

"Ow! What. Ow! Are you. Ow! Doing? Ow!" Lightning asked while being hit in the head.

"Trying to find the snooze button." She mumbled while turning over.

"Stwormy…*poke* Stwormy… *poke* Stwormy…*poke* Stwormy… *poke*"

"Lightning stop. Poking me and get out" She growled.

"Oh she's angry" He said in an Austrian accent "Stwormy…*poke* Stwormy… *poke*"

"LIGHTNING JAMES ITS 6:30 IN THE MORNING I'M NOT GETTING UP!" Stormy yelled turning so she's facing away from him.

"Stwormy…*poke* Stwormy… *poke*"

"Argg! LIGHTNING!" She said throwing her pillow at him. Lightning is laughing now.

"If you're not going to get up then I'm going to get the secret weapons. He leaves and brings back Maddie and Justin and they run in and climb on her bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STORMY!" they both yell. Stormy sits up rubbing her eyes and looks at the twins and smiles at their bed heads.

"Lightning you are so lucky your kids are cute. But you are so going to get it later." Stormy said getting up and walking out the room with them.

"Happy birthday Storm." Lightning said giving her a hug.

"Ya thanks are you going to bug me all day?" She asked putting her hair in a neater high pony tail.

"Oh ya." Lightning said laughing. Around 7:00 after an early breakfast Lightning, Stormy and the kids make their way to the cone.

"Happy birthday Stormy I see you didn't bother getting dressed yet." Sally said giving hug and pointing out that Stormy was wearing her rubber ducky boxer shorts and bright yellow cami matching. Stormy grabs a giggling Tyler from Sally.

"Ya I'll get dressed later I only woke up an hour ago very _rudely_ I might add." She said directed at Lightning.

"I wouldn't call it rude more like entertaining." Lightning said placing the twins' into their little area in the corner of the lobby and making himself comfy on the couch.

"Oh yes poking me repeatedly talking like a little kid is so fun." Stormy said sarcastically.

"Actually it is Stormy, and the field trip is here so Lightning take the twins and Tyler to the café. And Stormy you are going to help me." Sally said handing Tyler off to Lightning.

"Why do I have to help?" Stormy asked wining as Lightning left the cone.

"Because I'm not going to control a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds by myself."

"Ok I'll sit behind this desk and look professional." Stormy said as the students came walking into the cone.

"Oh ya Stormy you look very professional with a bright yellow cami and rubber ducky boxers." Sally said laughing. "Hello welcome to the cozy cone motel I'm Sally." She said to the chaperone.

"Nice to meet you Sally; and nice to see you again Miss McQueen." Mr. Hound her history teacher in Colorado said.

"Hey Mr. Hound." Stormy said waving then looking behind him seeing who was on the field trip.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STORMY!" Brad yelled as he gave his step-sister a hug.

"Thanks Brad can you release your grip a little I can't breathe." Stormy said as he released his grip. "How's my second favorite brother?" She said ruffling his blonde hair.

"Hey sweet I'm ranked about the twerps!" He said punching the air. Stormy just laughed and walk back to desk; but she ran into the preppy blonde that she hates so much.

"McQueen." She sneered

"Anderson" Stormy said back and kept walking.

After about 20 minutes of organizing Sally finally got all the rooms sorted out.

"Sal can I go find Brian now?" Stormy asked spinning around in the desk chair.

"Yes you are free to go now. I'll see you guys in a little bit tell your brother I'll be there in about a half an hour he's probably going crazy with the kids." Sally said giving her a hug. Stormy ran out of the cone passed all the students and into the café and to the McQueens usual booth.

"Hey Storm did Sally free ya." Lightning said laughing.

"Yes finally but the field trip is some students from the high school in Denver." Stormy said messing with the twins.

"Really? Is Brad here?" He ask adjusting a sleeping Tyler in his arms.

"Yes and he yelled happy birthday and almost killed me by hugging me so hard, oh ya and Sally should be here soon." Stormy said as the students started piling into the café.

"Ok good to know and your boyfriend is looking for you."

"I figured. Where is…" She said as she was cut of by Brian leaning down kissing her. "Never mind I found him." She said laughing and scooting over so he can sit with her.

"Happy Birthday Baby Girl. You look very cute in your PJ's." he said placing a kiss on the head.

"Thank you, I should probably get dressed; I'll be right back." She said giving Brian a peck on the lips and Lightning a thump on the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Lightning wined.

"You know what it was for you turd." She said laughing.

Stormy came back about 20 minutes later with dark flare jeans a bright red cami and her light brown hair flowing down to in-between her mid and lower back with beach waves.

"So what are your plans today Stormy." Sally asked coming in behind her.

"Nothing probably just hanging out until the cruise. Maybe go watch Lightning and Doc race for the field trip people."

"Oh crap im sopost to be at the butte five minutes ago. I'll see later Sally I love you." Lightning said kissing her.

"Ok be careful don't end up in the cactus field and I'll be in the cone with the kids." She said kissing him back and walking out of the café with the kids.

"Come on Storm and Brian. The field trip students are already there." Stormy hoped on Brian's back and the three of them were off the butte. They walk past the group of students sitting at the cliff over looking the Butte. Lightning, Brian, and Stormy slide down the cliff to where the two race cars are sitting and a bored looking Doc.

"Sweet Doc you brought the microphone does that mean Brian and I get to commentate?" Stormy said hopefully.

"Yes you two get to commentate and by the way happy birthday kid." Doc said smiling. "You ready to lose again Rookie?" He said turning to Lightning.

"In your dreams old man." Lightning said hopping into his car with doc doing the same thing next to him.

"Hello and welcome to the Willies Butte 30 lap race between The Fabulous Hudson Hornet and Lightning 'Turd' McQueen." Stormy said into the microphone in her 'commentator' voice.

"Stormy!" Lightning yelled

"Payback for this morning!" She yelled "I'm Stormy McQueen." She said into the microphone again

"And I'm Brian Parks and we will be commentating on this race today."

"Yes and Brian and I would like please tell you to stay a few feet away from the cliff because if you slide down it we will not help you get back up.

"And with that said lets start this race. Luigi the flag please." Brian said as Luigi ran out between the cars.

"Racers start your engines!" Stormy said

"On your mark…

Get set…

Go!" Luigi yelled.

"And there off!" Brian said in his 'commentator' voice. "Lightning starting off strong."

"I suspect The Hornet will have some tricks up his old sleeves later on in the race." Stormy said taking the microphone. 29 laps later and tons of laughs and cheers from the audience.

"Ok here it is the last lap they are neck and neck rounding turn two…"

"Wait what is the hornet doing he is dropping back?" Brian said smiling knowing what he is doing.

"Let's just sit back and watch." Stormy said smiling. Doc drops back and turns off the track. Lightning looks around confused. The doc Come around and cuts in front of him and speeds off across the finish line with Lightning on his tail.

"And the winner is the fabulous Hudson Hornet!" Stormy and Brian yell with the cheers of the students behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER WALKING BACK TO THE COZY CONE-<strong>

The field trip students are wandering around in the street and shops hanging out when Lightning, Brian, and Stormy come back to the cone. Sally and the kids are sitting on a blanket in the front biggest lawn of the cone playing.

"Hey Sally." Lightning said giving her a kiss and sitting down on the blanket and watching Tyler sort of crawling.

"Hey I didn't know that she was crawling." Brian said as he sat down with Stormy and played with the twins.

"Well I wouldn't call it crawling yet more like flopping." Stormy said laughing.

"Hey its close enough she'll get soon." Lightning said messing with the baby's hair. Brian grabbed the video camera and pointed towards Stormy.

"So Stormy June McQueen how does it feel to be 18?"

"Sleepy." Stormy said standing up dusting the remainder of the dust of her dark jeans.

"I can wake you up a little bit more." Lightning said standing up. With sally trying not to laugh because she knows what he is going to do.

"You already woke me up once..."

"AHH!"

*oomph*

Lightning tackled her and Stormy flipped over and crouched down across from him.

"Oh this is how you want to do this. Fine by me." Stormy grinned and launched her self at him and they started wrestling.

"How long you think its going to last?" Sally said laughing with Brian.

"I don't know they're McQueens they're competitive. Oh hey Brad." Brian said as Brad came and sat down next to them.

"Hey what are they doing?" He asked looking at lightning and Stormy as Stormy rolled back wards.

"They are wrestling Lightning has been waiting to do this all day." Sally said watching. They watched for a good 10 minutes till Stormy finally pinned Lightning to the ground sitting on him.

"Ok, ok, Stormy you win not get off me." Lightning said pushing her off into the grass and waking to the blanket.

"Stickers you just got beat by a 5 foot 4, 115 pound teenager." Sally said laughing.

"Hey it took her 10 minutes to pin me." He said as he pulled the twins onto his lap.

"Yes and I had to sit on you to keep you down." Stormy said fixing her hair.

"Hey you two created some entertainment for the students who were bored." Brad said looking at his class mates.

"So Brad where is your class doing next today?" Lightning asked his step-Brother

"Heading up to Wheel Well for some history of the town." Brad replied

"Oh ya I have t o head up there for that, Stormy, Brian do you want to come?" Sally said.

"Ya we can come but I'm taking my bug up there." Stormy said Standing up with Brian.

"Bye, Stickers can you take the kids for their nap?" Sally said giving him and the kid's hugs.

"Ya they look tired bye love you." He said giving her a kiss.

"Love you too." She said as she made her way to the familiar blue car. She drove passed Stormy and Brian and waved and headed off to wheel well. Stormy was leaning on the side of her car with Brian standing in front of her.

"I never properly wished you happy birthday." Brian said stepping closer and placing his hands on her waist pulling her close.

"Well why don't you I don't see anyone watching." Stormy said putting her arms around his neck pulling him close.

"What about the Denver students?" He said smirking

"So what they only people watching us is the Anderson girl and her preppy friends."

"Why does she hate you again?"

"I'm cute, likable, and awesome at cheer and soccer, Lightning is my Brother and I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the whole world. She hates me because I'm everything she's not. The list can go on." Stormy said laughing.

Brian smiled at her. "You are so cute."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Stormy said reaching up pressing her lips to his passionately; tangling one of her hands in his brown hair and him resting one hand on her hip and one on her back keeping her close. It seamed like ages before they pulled apart Stormy rested her head under his chin and him rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, now let's get to the well before Sally gets on us for being late." Stormy said getting into her car and turning the key hearing the Beetle start up.

"Wait my car never starts up the first time." She said looking at Brian who was standing still by the driver side door.

"Well this is only a small part of your birthday present from me." He said smiling.

"You fixed my car, Brian I love you so much." She said getting out of the car and giving him a kiss and a hug.

"Yes, it took a while but I finally fixed that stupid transmission."

"I'm just happy I don't have to hot wire it you're so sweet now lets hurry or the Denver people will get there before us" She said sliding on her old pair of mirrored aviators and her and Brian were off to the well.

* * *

><p><strong>Café- 5:00 pm-<strong>

"STORMY!"

"What?"

*oomph*

"Happy birthday our little Stormy is growing up." Kimmy yelled as she go off of Stormy.

"Thanks Kimmy now help me up." Stormy said as she got lifted of the ground of the café. "Where's Joey?"

"I think with Brian they left before you came in. oh ya Lightning said that him sally and the kids will be in the cone until right before the cruise."

"Thanks I was wondering where they went."

"Girl's can you put up the banner for the cruise?" Flo said over the voices of the Denver students in the back ground.

"Ya, Kimmy get on my shoulders." Stormy said grouching down. Kimmy climbed on her shoulders and they started putting up the banner.

"K Stormy to the right." Kimmy said as Brian and Joey walked into the café.

"WAIT KIMM…. AHH!"

*CRASH*

Stormy and Kimmy sit up on the floor Look at each other and Start laughing with no sign of stopping then Brian and Joey ran up and helped them off the floor.

"Are you two alright?" Joey asked helping Stormy up.

"Ya." They both answered.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"My hip randomly gave out again." Stormy said still laughing.

"Just like it did in the middle of this year's last soccer game?" Joey said smiling at the memory of Stormy running up to kick the ball back into the game from the goal then before she got to the ball she fell over and laid there laughing.

"Ya but that was so much funnier than this was." Kimmy said dusting off her jeans.

"Happy Birthday Stormy wormy." Joey said giving her a hug.

"Thank you Joey Lonely." She said smirking as the McQueens walked in.

"Storm Sherriff said you have to move your car." Sally said putting the twins in their booster seats.

"Why it's in the parking lot?" Stormy said confused.

"Just go move it to the house and can you grab Tyler's diaper bag I forgot it." Sally said.

"Ok." Stormy said walking out of the café.

"Ok GO!" Brian said as Kimmy got the cake out of the back the café. Joey brought out some more friends from school and Brian set up the banner. Lightning and Sally help set out the presents and balloons.

"She's coming." Taylor a girl from the soccer team whispered.

"Sally you had the…" Stormy started.

"SURPISE!"

"Wait… What… How… You?" Stormy said pointing to Lightning and Sally.

"Sorry not us try your squeeze over there he planned everything. "Sally said smiling as Brian stepped threw the crowd.

"Brian you're the best Boyfriend ever. "Stormy said giving him a hug. Brian lifted her off the ground standing up strait swinging her legs. Brian is about 6 Inches taller than Stormy.

"Yo! Ramone start the music and let's get this cruise started, Denver people you can join the party if you want there's plenty of cake." Kimmy yelled as she ran out to the street. Pretty much all of the café moved out to the tables outside and the street for dancing. Stormy was sitting at the table with Lightning and Sally when _Fire Burning by Sean Kingston_ came over the speakers; and Kimmy came running over and dragging her out of the chair with the help of Brian.

"Kimmy what are you doing and why is Brian carrying me" Stormy asked laughing.

"This is our 'flipping' song and you are going to flip with Brian, Joey and me." Kimmy said as Stormy was set down.

"And 'Stormy come flip with us' couldn't of worked" She said laughing

"This was more fun now shut up and flip when the chorus starts." Kimmy said as the four friends got into a circle. The chorus starts and they all do a back flip. Kimmy cups her hands together and stormy steps in and flip going into splits at the end. Brian and Joey flip over each other. Stormy jumps on Brian's back and Kimmy on Joeys and they run back to the table laughing and red faced. Stormy sits in Brian's lap. A little bit more kiddish song comes over the speakers Sally and Lightning hand off Tyler to Flo and take the twins out to dance. Stormy and Brian follow and dance with them giggling and laughing with the twins who are jumping up and down.

"Hey now grab a brother or sister to dance with. "Ramone said Justin and Maddie started dancing with each other.

"Lighty!" Stormy yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Stormy I'm getting to old for this." Lightning said setting her down.

"You didn't say that earlier when you tackled her. "Sally said glancing down looking at the twins and dancing with Brian.

"I'm older than I was earlier and why are you dancing with Brian he's not your sibling." Lightning said as him and Stormy laughed. Brian and Sally stuck their tongues out at them and continued dancing. They all walked back to the table as some of the dance died down as they started playing Brian and Stormy's song _Barefoot Cinderella by Miley Cyrus._ Brian grabbed Stormy and started dancing. Storm snuggled her head into his neck and he rested his head on hers. Her arms around his neck and his placed on her lower back.

"Brian move hands north." Lightning said going into older brother mode. Brian moves his hands up higher and Lightning nodded. Stormy was laughing and looked up at Brian who was starting to laugh too. The end of the song was ending so Stormy stood on her toes and kissed Brian pulling him closer. They pull away and grab hands and everyone migrates back into the café for cake and presents. They cut the cake and serve it and sit down and there is a projector.

"Did you guys make another video?" Stormy asked as Joey, Brian and Kimmy smash cake in her face.

"You're going to have to find out Baby girl." Brian said smiling

"Brian I have a surprise." Stormy said crushing her lips to his getting cake all over his face too.

"They cakes good." He laughed, "Flo start the video."

The lights went off and the projector started with Kimmy smiling on screen

* * *

><p><strong>Video-<strong>

"I love my Stormy! She's all grown up!" Kimmy yelled.

"Now Stormy you are probably thinking this is going to be like when we did when you had to move back to Denver, But no I'm going to talk about our crazy scams and things we do." She smiled mischievously. "Like at the beginning of the summer and you came to stay with me when my parents were gone and we recorded us making cookies, no one has seen this video except us but its time to show our craziness."

**Clip- 2:00 am cookie making**

"Kimmy where did the chocolate chips go?" Stormy asked as Kimmy set the camera up on the counter facing both of them.

"Where I left them behind you don't be blonde."

"Thanks the blonde is calling me a blonde… Ahh!"

*Yipe, yipe, yipe*

"What was that?" Kimmy said over a laughing Stormy.

"I just stepped on your Pomeranian." She said still laughing.

"Awe Crystal come to momma, why are you laughing?" Kimmy asked picking up the little fluffy dog.

"Because it squeaked." Stormy said dyeing laughing again.

"You come into my house and you kicked my dog."

"Not kick just stepped."

*cuts to them mixing ingredients together.*

"Storm hand me the flour." Kim ask as stormy threw some in her face "In the bowl McQueen." She says as Stormy steps out of the camera's view.

Then a count down started on the bottom of the screen saying '_**Stormy Loses it in***_

5

4

3

2

1

"Ah HA!"Stormy laughs and keeps laughing making Kimmy laugh.

"What happened?"

"My hip gave out again and I fell down and scared the crap out of your dog. "Stormy said laughing

"Ok well I'm putting little miss giggly to bed." Kimmy said to the camera.

* * *

><p>*Joey's standing by the camera.*<p>

"Stormy I'm going to talk about how easy it is to scare the crap out of you." Joey said laughing

"The best part about Brian and me scaring you all the time is that we get it on camera, so I put together a little montage of you freaking out.

*Clip*

"Stormy what you doing." Kimmy asked from behind the camera.

"Going to my locker what about you." Storm answered standing by the full sized locker.

"I'm recording your first day back to school from being in Denver for so long I missed you."

"Well thank you..."

"I missed you too Stormy!" Joey said popping out of her locker.

"AHHH! Joey!" Stormy yelled falling backwards. "How did you get into my locker?"

"Storm you never lock your locker so I just opened it and climbed in." Joey answered.

*CUT*

Stormy and Kimmy lying on top of Stormy's car tanning in their bathing suits. Brian has the camera and point towards Joey.

"Let's get them" Joey said sneaking up behind the car.

"Ready." Brian said they nodded and jumped and screamed. Both Stormy and Kimmy both roll of the roof. Brian and Joey run around to the other side and see Kimmy and stormy lying on the ground.

"You jerks." Stormy said standing up."

"Dang Stormy you got some abs?" Joey said going to poke her stomach.

"Don't touch them." She said slapping his had and Brian laughing behind it.

*CUT* Joey voice over-

"Even though this one wasn't a prank on you. You thought of it when all four of us were hanging out at like 3 in the morning around the town a few weeks after Brian got out of the hospital after his accident." (**A/N this happened to one of my friends as a prank)**

"Stormy should we be out here?" Kimmy whispered from the other end of the

Camera as Stormy ran a head of her at about 3:00 in morning in the dimly lit street.

"It fine Kimmy I've been out here tons of times in the middle of the night why are you so scared." Stormy said.

"I'm not scared of being in the dark just what is in the dark."

"Awe you scared of a little ghost light."

"Don't joke about the Ghost light McQueen! And what did you have to show me." Kimmy said shivering since they were outside in shorts and a cami.

"I took Brian's Crutches and Ceram wrapped them to trees." Stormy said showing the crutches sticking strait out of the tree and Ceram wrap around them.

"Doesn't he need those?" Kimmy said laughing

"Probably. He and Joey are wandering around here some where. Oh wait there they are" Stormy said pointing to two figures comes their way Joey was carrying Brian on his back. Stormy and Kimmy ran up to them with a flashlight.

"Hey why is Brian on your back." Kimmy asked.

"He lost his crutches so we are looking for them." Joey replied.

"I didn't lose them I know where I put them. They were by the trees in front of the café." Brian responded.

"You couldn't have said that before I started carrying you?"

"No I wanted a ride." Brian smiled. They wandered over to the trees and that when Brian figured out where they went.

"What the… STORMY!" Brian said glancing at Stormy who was pretending to whistle. The clip ended with all of them laughing and Joey and Brian trying to get the off the tree.

* * *

><p>*Brian standing in front of the Parks house*<p>

"Hey Baby Girl happy 18th birthday I would ask you if you have the feeling to defy authority since you are now an adult but you have been doing that since I can remember." He said laughing.

"Storm you are that one person I couldn't picture my life without. Without you things would be a lot more boring. I want you to know that you are the best, best friend anyone could ask for and the most wonderful girlfriend ever too."

"This clip I'm showing is sort of how we came to be best friends and later boyfriend and girlfriend; I got this video from Lightning."

***CLIP***

Clip starts with an about 9 month old baby on screen with bright green eyes. And a yellow pair of footie PJ's on.

"Stormy, Stormy look at me." The voice of a small boy said behind the camera. The green eyed baby looked and smiled.

"Can you say Lightning? Ready Li-ning." A nine year old Lightning said.

"LA" Baby stormy smiled.

"Close enough…"

*Ding dong*

"Let's go see who's at the door?" Lightning said picking up Stormy and facing the camera towards them, lightning was in Racing PJ's and messy hair stuck up every where and was missing a few teeth.

"Stormy can you show the camera that you can give me a kiss." Stormy leaned forward and licked his cheek. "A little wetter kiss than I hoped. "He laughed as he saw it was the Parks at the front door with a ten month old Brian wearing light green footie PJ's on.

"Stormy you get to meet Brian for the first time" Lightning said setting her down in the living room.

"Hello Leslie you can put Brian in the Living room Lightning can watch him and Stormy." June said as Leslie put Brian in the living room and followed June into the other room.

As Leslie left Brian started to whimper a little. Stormy sort of looked at him confused and blinked a few times then crawled over to him with her blanket and sat next to him. She kept looking at him with her big green eyes until he looked up. Stormy smiled and handed him her blanket. Brian Looked up and smiled at her and grabbed the blanket.

***cut***

Lightning walks over with the camera to the playpen and looked in it. Where both Brian and Stormy were sleeping next to each other.

"Awe isn't that cute." Lightning said the screen went to a picture of them sleeping as babies then a picture of them through the ages the last picture was of them kissing taken the day before.

* * *

><p><strong>VIDEO ENDED<strong>

Everybody clapped Stormy was smiling and leaned over and gave Brian a kiss and Kimmy and Joey a hug.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for." Stormy said smiling and walked over to lightning sally and their sleepy children.

"Thank you for the best birthday I love you." She said giving them hugs.

"Your welcome Storm your present is at home on you bed." Sally said giving her a hug.

"It better not be luggage and 30 days to get out." Stormy said raising an eye brow

"No that's your graduation present." Lightning said smiling.

"Lightning!" Sally said, "What is with you today you've been either acting like an old man or a 10 year old."

"I have multiple personalities today. "He replied smiling as Brian walked over with a medium sized box.

"I still need to give you your present." He said sitting down next to her handing her the box. Stormy grabs the box and unties the bow and opens the top and smiles in shock.

"Oh my god Brian he's so cute you didn't have to do this." Stormy said taking out a small black kitten with bright green eyes small enough to fit in her cupped hands.

"I remembered how you said that you missed your cat you had when you were little and I found this little guy after its mother got hit by a car and I couldn't just leave him there. I took him to the vet got him checked out and his shots and asked Lightning and Sally if it was ok to give him to you. And also his eyes reminded me of you." He said kissing her head and scratching the cat behind the ear.

"You are so sweet thank you." She said kissing him back.

"What are you going to name him?" Sally asked standing up with a sleeping Tyler. Stormy looked at the bright eyed kitten and smiled.

"Sam"

"Sam?" Lightning asked picking up the sleeping twins.

"Hey my cat my name." Stormy said laughing.

"Ok just messing with you, we are heading to the house don't be out to late." Lightning said.

"Wait no curfew?" Stormy asked confused.

"No curfew part of your gift." Sally said smiling.

"Thank you, and don't worry I'll be in before 11:30" Stormy said giving them a hug.

After they left most all the guest left except for some Denver students and some town's folks Stormy spent the rest of her evening with Brian and Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ya hey this chapter came to be cause I got bored so ya if yall who read this want me to do more stuff like this trust me I will cause I love writing about these people its fun so if you want to review go ahead lol.**

**Love Moviejunkie66**


End file.
